Warmth: Where the Heart Lies
by BerryBliss
Summary: From prisoner with a past of betrayal to a Prince of Seirin, life couldn't be more perfect for Kuroko Tetsuya, being able to live his fairytale with Akashi Seijuro - now king of Teikou and his lover, but in their world - nothing came without a price. They would willingly give 'everything' for each other, but what if that wasn't enough? (AkaKuro)
1. Prologue

**So here's a new story idea for all of you! :) This is inspired by a play in the shoujo anime: Glass Mask (One damn good shoujo series if you reach the middle... or almost the whole of it is great)... and well, one part of it mentioned: "There is no shadow if there's no light"... that made me totally fangirl. I think I know where Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san got his idea of light and shadow... nah, just kidding. Moving on, the pairings here are... AkaKuro and AoKuro, side ones are MidoTaka and.. I don't know, I guess we'll have to see as the story progresses.**

**That was one long prologue, but it was actually necessary for the story to progress, I know there a lot of plot holes but they will be explained as I said, when it progresses further.**

**Why am I being so demanding of all of you? Bad me. Bad bad bad.**

**Before I forget... Disclaimer: This awesome magical miraculous basketball series, Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.**

**Enjoy! Hope you'll all like this!**

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu, you there?"

There was no response, and Aomine Daiki was left with nothing but the silence of the darkness in front of him. He practically had a hard time seeing himself even though he had the lantern to help light the place up.

And so, he was left with nothing but the shadow of his prisoner, or well, not exactly _his _prisoner, but the prisoner he was in charge of watching over.

"Tetsu, don't make me feel like a dumbass, talking to myself, if you still don't talk to me, just so you know, I'm never coming here ever again."

He knew that those words were a lie, deep inside him, he knew he could never resist coming to this place, and he properly knew the other side, the other person, knew very well that he was bluffing.

Of course, Kuroko Tetsuya has always been like that, ever since.

"Aomine-kun," the small voice said, much like a whisper. He was surprised, taken aback a bit in fact, for Aomine Daiki had never heard Kuroko Tetsuya's voice to be this fragile, to be this weak. It sounded very much like the sound of a silent child longing for someone to be with.

And well, he couldn't help but wonder if he was the one Kuroko Tetsuya actually wanted to be with.

True, it may have seemed so rightly wrong, for him to be in love with his own prisoner... it just felt so defiant of justice... and that wasn't necessarily what he was here for, that was for sure.

"So you are there after all, isn't it a bit mean, giving me the cold shoulder all of a sudden?"

"Aomine-kun, aren't you the one being a bit rude here? I know that I'm not good company but you should at least know how to treat your company nicely... If this continues, you might even be trapped in your own cell, accused of being a-"

"Okay fine, fine, Tetsu." He roughly pushed the door of black bars open, and the mere sound of it creaked loudly. He winced at the sound of it and just wanted to turn back in time and repent for what he did, for in case anyone woke up, it wouldn't be good, for him or for Kuroko. Imagine people finding out he was gay over a prisoner.

Or wait, that wasn't the point.

Much to his delight though (ignoring his earlier fault), he could properly see his companion clearly now, it just meant that he wasn't talking to a ghost, a mere illusion.

"I'm the one at fault so... let's just say you have to be thankful to this package." Aomine took out the reason on why he was even here in the first place, he had received direct orders to deliver them from a certain person, who he wouldn't even dare to disobey. This wasn't necessarily the first time, packages like these were sent for Kuroko Tetsuya numerous times, he could barely even count them.

Thanks to them being sent almost every day now, he felt more like a middle man than a policeman.

"...For me, again?" He could sense in Kuroko's tone that he was obviously happy, who could blame him? Those packages were pretty much the only gifts he had received in his whole life, second only to how he was given a life- a life accused of something he did not do.

"Yeah, seems like they come from... uh, _you know who_." It was a name so powerful that Aomine Daiki couldn't even mention it aloud, if in case it attracted the attention of anyone within the dungeons, they would attract serious attention, which directly meant dire trouble.

"Aomine-kun, you see..." Kuroko's said as his hands held the package tightly, which gingerly opened it slowly, Aomine couldn't help but stare at them, marvel at them.

He really couldn't fathom that they were the hands of a supposed to be candidate for the crown prince, but he knew that was all buried within these fourteen years of his life, buried within lies and accusations.

"I had a dream earlier, I don't know if you would call it a nightmare, after all, I don't exactly know what brave people like Aomine-kun call a nightmare but..."

"Stop it, Tetsu, seriously, stop that. First of all, I am not brave, of all words, you do not describe me like that."

He held his firm, strict gaze, yet within all that, he just doubted himself, the emotions welling up inside him, the memories that were carved into his mind through time, and never was there a time that he called himself brave, never.

"I see... I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, I didn't even consider your feelings."

"Nah... Great, what am I getting so embarrassed about?" Aomine chuckled nervously, and now those round blue eyes just stared into his intently, as if also amazed by Aomine's sudden opening up.

"So... Uh, yeah, just continue already, I don't have much time left before I'm summoned, Tetsu. You know, with all that's happening around this country and all..."

"Aomine-kun, is there any chance that... you'll come back alive?" There was reluctance in his question, for he was well aware of the war brewing up outside the walls that stood to protect this very kingdom, and he was well aware that he could lose his only company to this very cause.

"Yeah... I guess... I leave the day after tomorrow, but don't worry, I'm sure _he'll_ do something about it if I die, he won't let you suffer alone, that guy. He may be weird and psychopathic, but deep inside he probably cares about you."

"Aomine-kun, even though I haven't met _him_, from all that he's done, I know that he is a good person. However deep inside, I just can't seem to bring myself to believe in that... It haunts me every day, Aomine-kun, when okaa-san was killed, he was there and he... he... he was about to kill me too."

_Damn_, Aomine thought, he had almost forgotten what hid beneath those innocent eyes, what those eyes had seen was a different story all throughout. He had seen a lot of people executed in front of his eyes, but he just seemed to forget about them by the passing day, because he didn't give a care about them. It would have been fine if it was him, but soft hearts couldn't possibly handle all that, and by all means, Kuroko Tetsuya was definitely not hard-hearted.

This always haunted him, true enough, Kuroko's mother was executed because of said treason to the kingdom, plotting to take the throne for herself, and his punishment was simply to live under the palace's watch, but what if, it was just a what if...

_What if he were to be given the punishment of execution?_

He just couldn't imagine that, he didn't want to. He didn't want to lose any more people to the clutches of the kingdom, especially if they plan to take away the person he truly cared for...

"Don't worry, Tetsu, he won't, I assure you that, I won't let it happen anyway. Besides, he thinks you too precious to throw away, you should see how different he is when he talks about you, seriously."

"I wish I could meet him... Even just once..." He hopefully said, smiling as he looked at the gift.

"Wait, a book again? You must really love books for him to send you some from his own collection... He's really possessive about stuff."

Aomine didn't know if Kuroko knew what he was referring to, who he was referring to. That guy did not like his "things" stolen away from him, basically, he treated people like pieces on a chessboard. If Aomine thought it over, Kuroko would probably be the queen or something... And sorry to say, he was on the opposite side, too out of reach.

"Aomine-kun, could you please read the note for me? I can't seem to see things clearly now... It won't be long before I can't even see you clearly..."

"Yeah sure, why not?" Aomine liked how the request was directed at him and only him, but well, too bad the message was too annoying for him to savour that moment.

**I hope you have a good dream after this Tetsuya. No, you _will _have one, you'll see.**

**Akashi Seijuro.**

Akashi Seijuro huh... both a formidable and an annoying man if you asked Aomine Daiki.

* * *

"Akashi-sama, what wakes you this late at night?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro asked this out of curiosity, but that wasn't how it seemed, for Akashi Seijuro heard it as something that questioned the fact of him being awake.

"Is there a problem with that, Chihiro? I trust you know what are the consequences for questioning my actions, this is the third time already cousin. Be thankful I am being lenient with you, for the fact that you are family, one of royal blood, changes that. However, that does not stop me from having the right to punish you when I see fit, am I understood?"

He took care to keep authority in his voice, but Akashi Seijuro seriously didn't have the mood to be angry. It was a very rare case indeed, for him to not enjoy anger, for right now, his thoughts comprised mostly of _him_.

"Yes... But Akashi-sama, are you sure that things staying like this is fine?"

"What are you suggesting, Chihiro? I trust that you and I, along with Daiki, are the only ones who know of my connection to my stepbrother, and how I know he exists. I am just waiting for the right time, it is too dangerous to act as of now."

He had been thinking about the brother he never had the opportunity to meet, in fact, he had known of his existence for no longer than a month ago... after hearing what he shouldn't have heard. It was top-secret information, but as a prince, his ears heard almost everything, in fact, he knew a bit too much that it actually hurt.

He hated disobedience, he couldn't tolerate people questioning his actions, for he desperately needed more answers to the questions left unanswered for as long as he could live.

"It's just that... Akashi-sama, don't you think he's been stolen of what he rightfully should have had for something he shouldn't have done? You're the prince of the high royal court, you should at least do something about it, i-"

"And you don't think I would have done so if I could? My my, Chihiro, you seem to underestimate me so, but rest assured, I have a plan... and it is to be executed tomorrow."

He was pleased with himself, for once satisfied with his talent which was effortlessly his since birth, he had been praised for it, betrayed for it, lied to for it... and now it did him good.

"Wait for me, Tetsuya, I'll get you out of your cage soon... **And you'll be in mine**."

* * *

"I've... been released?"

He just couldn't believe it, he didn't even dream this day would come, the day he would be able to see the rays of light which used to greet him every morning, the day he would be able to feel the sweet sensation of what was so-called "freedom".

"Yes, under the direct orders of the crown prince of Teikou, His Majesty Akashi Seijuro himself."

Even though his feet felt numb from the cold of the dungeon floor, his body just moved on its own and supported him to stand up. He touched the hard stone wall which he used to lean on for support and dream on, only imagining this day for as long as he could remember, every day, every night... and to think he was going to leave it all behind for the real world, the world outside.

It was probably going to be the last time.

"His Majesty is waiting in the royal court, you are to be escorted by this idiot here... Forgive him, I don't know what is on his Majesty's mind right now to send this utterly useless friend of mine." Kuroko knew this person as Kasamatsu Yukio, who was showering the blonde right beside him with... insults. He was a new face to Kuroko, and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of person he was to make him seem to be so... bad, but then again, all people were bad in their own way.

"Mou, Kasamatsucchi is soooo mean, just so you know, I properly got promoted out of hardwork ssu! Not like you who's stuck in these dreary dungeons guarding all the prisoners! Wahahahaha, the next time you see me, you'll be bowing down before me~!"

Okay, now even Kuroko knew he was giving himself too much credit... he meant the blonde by the way.

Still, the mention of dungeons and prisoners made him shiver to the bone. He couldn't help but want to note on how this person had to be more considerate of other people's feelings.

"Just shut up and back to the serious business..." Kasamatsu dragged Kuroko to Kise and he landed on the stranger, all arms on him.

"He's the guy, name's Kuroko Tetsuya. Now just get out of my sight already!" Kasamatsu irritably growled, though he meant it was a good old joke... okay, maybe a harsh joke, but still.

"Fine, fine... Well then, I'll be taking my leave, Akashicchi might get mad when I'm late..."

He held Kuroko's hand in his, and it felt terribly cold, and well, he was gentlemanly enough to know that a hand being callused wasn't an excuse for letting it go, he was well enough used to this, he wasn't like those people who just didn't know their place.

He didn't know when any sense of equality would even be present in this kingdom's royal aristocratic society, maybe never, maybe he was being too wishful.

But if he had heard the gossip right... that this person who he was with now was a possible candidate to the royal court, then something, something might just change without him knowing.

"So... your name's Kurokocchi? That sort of sounds familiar... I think I heard it back when I was a child..." The blonde thought hard, as if trying to register the name. On the other hand, Kuroko winced at the mention of it being familiar... and at the fact that this person was being a bit too familiar with him. He wasn't even used to be called by his name, let alone be noticed, even.

He sweatdropped, not only because of the intense heat, but also because he was slightly afraid, that this person would judge him for those lies again. He just wondered if the truth really always prevailed, of course not, for various lives perished defying that very law of the world itself.

"Ah... You must be imagining things, the name 'Kuroko' is rather common around the kingdom... It wouldn't be weird if you knew someone else by the name of Kuroko."

Okay, now that was awkward. First of all, he and his now deceased mother were pretty much the only Kurokos he knew that even existed, in fact, it was even considered a cursed line. The Kuroko family had been known for being one of the noble families... but that was all in the past, now it was just a pure disgrace. There was a time when he had heard of a proclamation on how all who had the surname of "Kuroko" was to change their family names immediately, and the punishment could be a tarnished family name or even life in prison. Even his perhaps deceased family didn't even acknowledge him and his mother, they were basically abandoned to rot in hell.

And no, having another "Kuroko" in the prison did not make him any more comfortable.

He wasn't ashamed of the name itself, but of the lies that surrounded it, the lies that concealed the meant to be rightful truth.

"Oh well, I'll think about it later... For the meantime..."

Kuroko was thankful that this person didn't bother to investigate on it further, for he didn't want this person to misunderstand. The world seemed to be his and only his right now, a world he was taken out of for so long.

"I'm Kise Ryouta, and I'm leading you to his Majesty, Akashicch- I mean, His Majesty Akashi Seijuro."

The mention of the name made Kuroko warm up inside for some reason, he didn't know why. But one thing was for sure...

This wouldn't be the last time he would feel this.

This warmth.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was silently screaming, wanting to ask Kise not to leave him alone with this... terribly mysterious evil-looking guy. His very existence in this room seemed to demote Kuroko, he seemed to look so small in front of him... and to think the height difference wasn't that great.

"I've longed to meet you, my dear brother."

It took a while before he registered those words into his mind, it seemed a bit too unbelievable right now, everything. The sensation of the palace floor touching his bare feet, the freedom he was granted with, the turning point which could drastically change his future, and finally the sight before him.

Family.

"Are you... really...?"

He was left speechless- even more speechless when he found arms wrapped around his entire body, enveloping him in their embrace. It was something he hadn't felt for a long time, he didn't know if this was an embrace of love, or merely a playful gesture, but he felt safe, for the first time, protected, _wanted_.

"Yes, Tetsuya," It sounded like a whisper, and the playful way the redhead said his name seemed to make him have this tingling sensation, it felt rather awkward. "But first of all..."

"When was the last time you've taken a bath?"

"Umm... Three days ago? Or was it two...? I'm not sure, I don't even know if my sense of time is right, you can never differentiate day and night in that cell... I'm just thankful Aomine-kun is nice enough to bring a bucket of water from time to time... and pour it on me like it wasn't his business if I mock him or not."

The memory made him feel good, but he had come into realization, realizing what he was saying was really inappropriate. He felt embarrassed, to think he was saying all this to a mere stranger.

Or wait... was he really a stranger?

He was family... right?

Some part of him just told him that he was part of the family that... betrayed him. That revoked him of the life he had always wanted, but this wasn't a reason to judge him as someone like that, all people were different in their own way, they all had their reasons. Just like how he had welcomed him, he should just learn to trust in them more, to welcome them with open arms.

"Well then, we have to get you all clean first... yes? We wouldn't want you to get sick, we have to get rid of those... germs you've gotten from that awful place."

The way he said it seemed to be full of disgust, he didn't even know where the disgust was directed at. And to think he was a part of all that before...

"There's a bathroom left unused just down the hallway, and I can guarantee you that no one uses it as this time of the day... at least not while I'm around."

There it was again, that seemingly cold smirk, he couldn't seem to know what kind of person this Akashi Seijuro was, what he was hiding under that mysterious playful façade...

That he had yet to know.

"Oh, and make sure to stay unnoticed, we wouldn't want to get in trouble on the very first day yes?"

"Don't worry Akashi-kun..." The sudden mention of his name made him turn, and heterochromatic eyes stared into Kuroko's blue ones, as if trying to figure out what was in his mind right now, it looked like that calculating mind most monarchs had... which scared Kuroko a bit, Akashi realized this and immediately apologized for it, saying it was something he had gotten used to in the palace.

"You never know who lies and who tells the truth... You can never be sure."

"...I'll make sure to remember that... and it happens that staying unnoticed is my specialty."

* * *

Kuroko was really grateful for the generosity so far, and he had to say, it's been a while since he actually felt that he had a living body... literally.

He really had to say that taking a bath in the prison and in the royal bathrooms had a very large difference, in prison, there were times he felt so cold he couldn't feel his hands anymore. The comfort of the warm water would probably take a toll on him later, but he figured that he should enjoy it for the time being.

He'd have to thank Akashi Seijuro for that later... and wait, did he just smell Akashi's scent in that shampoo?

He blew the soap bubbles out of his hands and couldn't help but notice his own reflection in them, only making it all the more obvious that he didn't look anything like his stepbrother at all... but that wasn't really a bad thing was it? That way, it would be easier to differentiate the level between the two of them...

That's right, he had to be reminded that his stepbrother was too out of reach as of now, and if this keeps up... he just might lose this person to change too.

He buried his head into the water and let himself cool down, still though, his eyes were shut in an instant.

And never did his thoughts escape, in reality or in dreams.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou did not know why he couldn't get a wink of sleep at all last night, he was starting to wonder if he should consider himself sleep-derived from stress like his companion, Kazunari Takao said.

He normally wouldn't be saying this, but a bath should cool his head down and wash out his worries.

What was he even worried about?

That he didn't know, but as he always says: "Do the likeliest and God would do the rest", who knows, he might find out along the way.

However... when he opened the bathroom door, all his hopes were destroyed.

There was no bath, there were no worries.

For all he could think about, all he could see right now, was the boy in the bathtub.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya just woke up from a nightmare, and yet he didn't know which was scarier. That or... the fact that a "peeping tom" was now looking at him... taking a bath.

"Umm... hello, may I ask who you are?"

He knew he shouldn't be saying that, after all, he was new to the palace, one wrong move and he was straight out those doors. This person could be anyone, this person could be wearing anyone's mask, anyone's lies. If this person had stayed in the palace for a long time now, he definitely had no place in his right mind to say that.

He looked up at the tall youth who just stood in front of him, staring straight at him... jade eyes trying to see or at least predict who he was and how he thought at that very second they met, it was the same expression...

The same expression Akashi Seijuro wore.

"Midorima, that's all I'll say for now..."

It was a curt reply, and that person named Midorima immediately left for the door, not bothering to turn back. Kuroko wondered if he had done something wrong, asking the stranger's name. Basically, giving away your identity was like asking one's enemies to bring it on, it was basically like bring on a fight remaining unprepared.

"Midorima...-kun, huh?"

He felt this name was familiar from somewhere, he wasn't sure on where he had heard it, it could have been anywhere, anytime. It mattered not if it was in the distant past or only a matter of days ago, some part of him told him he had to find out.

* * *

"Shin-chan, you've been acting really weird since you left to take a bath, you sure you didn't get a cold or something?"

Midorima Shintarou didn't even bother to console with his fellow partner in politics, Kazunari Takao, not like he usually did. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy he saw earlier, how he seemed so creepily familiar from somewhere in his memories...

"Shin-chan... That's a no no, thinking about other people other than me." It was meant as a joke, the usual flirty jokes from Kazunari Takao which just slightly offended Midorima, however now it didn't seem to be the case, for not only was he offended... he was irritated for some reason.

"Takao, you do have to realize that what I'm thinking about is important right now, considering the importance of things has always been a weak point of yours, and you'd better make up for that by giving me time to think."

"But Shin-chan-"

"Don't call me 'Shin-chan'... not while we're at the palace."

It was this affectionate nickname Takao called him with since their childhood days... but he knew that those days were long gone, they were all buried in time, and they could never go back to that. There was no "back then", there was only "now".

"Fine, _Shin-chan," _Takao purposefully called him, the said person decided to let it be for now, he couldn't even remember what Takao called him before he called him "Shin-chan".

"How am I supposed to know what you're thinking about when you're not saying anything about what you're thinking about?"

He had lost this time, he admitted it, Takao had a point. He just didn't know how to put it into words... The teal-haired boy he had met, how he possibly could have something to do with his childhood memories, and how could he possibly be a stranger to him when he was within the vicinities of the palace- Midorima was confident enough in his memorization of all the palace staff and nobles, royal family included, and never did he see a boy like that, never, not in the recent years anyway.

Wait... _teal_?

"Takao, do you remember the execution records for the past ten years?"

"Wait... Shin-chan, why are we suddenly talking about execution? And wait, ten years ago? Come on, Shin-chan, we were only four back then! We weren't probably even permitted to witness-"

"I was, the only execution my mother wanted me to witness... If I'm not mistaken... dated back to ten years ago, something that changed the laws... that changed the future of our kingdom at that time."

"But wait, wasn't your mother rewarded because of you know... giving out the information on that woman who committed treachery years ago? That was a long time ago but well... I think the name was Kuroko-"

"There's the answer, Takao, the execution of the Kuroko family years ago... That must have been it... he must have been the one... that rumoured survivor who was cursed to live his life in prison."

He was sure of it now, for in his memories, the whole scene flashed clearly. The execution occurring, him burying himself under the shelter of his very mother, the witnesses begging for more blood to be shed... and the child who was screaming for it to stop.

If in case he betrayed this information once again like how his mother did, he would be rewarded- but no, he wasn't like his mother, he didn't want to become like his now deceased mother. He knew very well the value of life, and he had no intention of taking more for the sake of wealth and power... he wasn't going to become the kind of person that people despised.

"Takao, you are not to tell of what has happened to anyone, or else-"

"Yeah, Shin-chan, not a soul. I am well aware that you'll cut out all relations between us two if I break a promise, it's something very Shin-chan like."

"If that's how you view me... then you don't know me at all nanodayo."

* * *

"Akashi-kun, would you mind telling me if you know any person in the palace by the name of Midorima?"

The two were now in the prince's suite once again, and whilst they were discussing about the palace itself and its rules, along with its hierarchy, Akashi Seijuro asked if there was anything he didn't understand or if he had anything to ask him halfway of the said conversation, and this was the question that had been buzzing in his mind repeatedly by now.

"And why do you ask?" was the reply, and Kuroko didn't really have any reason to come up with, so he figured being truthful was best.

Oh, he was so dreadfully wrong.

"Well... you see a person kind of saw me in the bath and he named himself as Midorima... I failed to catch his first name though, he didn't make any mention of it. He seemed to be strangely familiar though... him and his family name."

"_Oh, I see," _Akashi hissed, and Kuroko wondered what he did wrong. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the bath part after all. He could see a dark aura emanating from the crown prince, and well, it didn't look so good, it didn't seem to wade at all.

"True enough, the Midorima name is quite known to me in my whole life stay in the palace, it would be strange if I didn't know them. They are a family quite close to the royal family itself, it's best you keep your distance. Do tell about this Midorima you met though, I would like to hear more about him."

There was a tone of danger in his speaking which Kuroko wasn't aware of. In fact, Akashi Seijuro had meant to add that he wanted more details so he could pulverize that person and kill him... not literally though. Even he did not have the authority to kill someone of nobility without solid proof and causes against him or her.

"Well... he had green hair-"

"Wait, Tetsuya," Akashi had cut in, "I had failed to note that almost all in the Midorima family have green hair, it lives up to their namesake... and I am told it is quite dominant in their genes."

"What else could I tell you then, Akashi-kun? You seem to know everything already... I don't even know what to tell."

"Oh, I don't know everything, I simply want to know more of course, and besides, why would I ask this of you when I already knew? Did you really think I would tire you out if I didn't need to, Tetsuya?"

"...No," was the simple dismissive response from the younger (step)brother and he moved on telling more about the physical appearance of this "Midorima" person. Akashi merely told him to go on, and finally told him to stop when he had heard this person had a weird accent.

"I am almost positive it's Shintarou," He said tentatively, and asked Kuroko whether this person was holding anything that caught his eye, something you wouldn't see in these parts of the land.

"Well... He was holding this... how do I say this... small lifeless pig? It couldn't have been a real one though, it didn't show any sign of life."

"A pig... huh? As usual, Shintarou carries around really weird things... However, Tetsuya, this isn't what we're supposed to talk about."

He could feel tension brewing up in the atmosphere, he felt nervous all of a sudden, for some part of him knew that they came here to talk about him and his life... his new life in the palace.

Or... maybe not.

"Tetsuya, I trust you have finished this book which I sent in the package days ago?" Akashi held out the said book, and Kuroko couldn't help but reprimand himself for being that careless with it, he didn't remember leaving it there, he thought it was with him the whole time.

"...Yes, I'm sorry to have treated it so carelessly, it was a gift from you after all..."

"No, it's fine, however, I of course won't let this opportunity slip. In return, you have to tell me the plot of the story in two sentences. Well then, Tetsuya, take up to the challenge?"

The smaller of the two nodded slightly, tilting his head to the sight and thinking, even more pressured when Akashi told him he had ten seconds. Well great, he believed in him and his talents _that _much.

"Basically it's about a war between the two kingdoms which divide the continent into two for they wanted claim over power and territory. The kingdom of Vinea did not see any hopes in winning, therefore they sold off- I'm not sure if that's the right wording- married off their princess to the kingdom of Hildegarde as something similar to a peace treaty to end the war, except in the form of the princess."

"Very good Tetsuya, and I trust you are now asking yourself why I asked such a question?"

"...To test my understanding of the book?" Kuroko answered, oblivious as to how Akashi Seijuro found this amusing, then telling him to turn it to an even broader view of things.

"...I really don't understand what you're thinking, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, make sure to not be so surprised by what I'm about to tell you, is that too much to ask of you, I wonder?" The bluenette shook his head, and Akashi knew that it was best to finally get to the root of things like he had intended to.

"Well then, I of course will _not_ be marrying you off- you're too valuable for that, yes." At this, he swore he just saw his younger brother blush ever so slightly... or wait, that was none of his business, he decided- so he continued on.

"I will however, be doing something similar to that of what Vinea did, but don't misunderstand, I am not doing this for my sake, but for your own safety."

There was only silence, and a slight pause before the bluenette pursed his lips out of nervousness, and Akashi had already somehow predicted that he would not take this easily- of course not, any human wouldn't.

"Akashi-kun, was this... planned from the very moment I stepped into this palace with Kise-kun?"

"No, if that's what you're implying, then no. I thought this over while you were taking a bath."

"...Akashi-kun, I am not joking, and this isn't supposed to be taken as a joke... or is this whole thing a joke?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko, who still wore his blank expression, however he could sense the seriousness- the change in his tone. He didn't know what to answer now, after seeing him so serious it was... well, cute.

"No, Tetsuya, I am quite serious here, I know you must be thinking this is all a conspiracy, after all you had just gotten out of that... place, and now I send you to another completely unknown place all throughout. If so, you misunderstand. I think you are knowledgeable enough of what's happening outside those walls?"

"...The war."

It was a curt reply, but the air seemed to weigh down on Kuroko's shoulders by the mere mention of it, and he could only think of one thing- one person.

_Aomine._

"That is correct, a war between our kingdom and the kingdom of Seirin... I trust you know by the now who is winning?"

It was an answer too obvious he didn't need to say it, it wasn't even a question by now. Of course... it was still the same after all those years, the Teikou kingdom prioritized victory, and they wouldn't hesitate to do any means to attain it- even if it meant losing its countrymen, it was something you could hear of at the very streets, something you could read in its very history.

**"Ever Victorious".**

"... So, Akashi-kun, aren't _we_ at the advantage here? So I don't see why we are proposing the peace treaty, and not them."

"...Tetsuya, don't treat this as a peace treaty. Consider once again that the Seirin kingdom is losing, so if they see a better deal which tips to their advantage... they'll surely take it, and that deal is you. Tetsuya, you have to understand that I myself don't want this to happen- after all I finally got to meet you..."

Kuroko swore he saw it, he just saw this hint of sadness and humanity in Akashi Seijuro's eyes, a sign that longing was there- how it immediately disappeared however, was done skilled enough worthy of masking one's emotions, like how someone who had to do that for a long time would do.

"But you have to know how dangerous this is for you, you're in grave danger as we speak. After all, once they know the only surviving Kuroko descendant is out of his life in imprisonment, they'll surely try to look for you, and it is only a matter of time before that happens. I personally have instructed the guards and the security to keep it hidden for now, but even I don't know how much they swear their loyalty to the royal line, that can only be measured by actions- by time, by how long they could hide the truth."

Kuroko was starting to understand now, and how grave the situation was, basically he was out of prison, but he didn't even consider the consequences, he knew he was being selfish, and he was prepared to listen to Akashi's side of things.

"And if they take a liking to you- which I _won't _like," he playfully added, "They might make you a noble, a person with a title, and do you know how much value that holds to change your life?"

"... I'll be able to face Akashi-kun."

"Yes, and that is what we want to achieve, I want your name to be cleared, the Seirin kingdom could be your alibi, I am confident that the next time we meet- you'll be under their name, and that's one step to prove your innocence, that you had nothing to do with your mother's actions years ago. However... There is one thing that concerns me."

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"How long it would take, that I don't know, it depends on how long it takes for them to willingly accept you into their stronghold and be a part of them, I trust you are prepared to hear an invitation to be part of their kingdom and not Teikou, if that day does come, you have to willingly accept, no matter what."

There was such a strong will in his words that even Kuroko had no choice but to accept everything, there was this part of him which doubted Akashi's actions- and he hated himself for it. It was now clearly obvious that he was purely doing this for his sake, and even he understood that there was no other option. He wasn't losing anything, in fact, he knew this should have been even more painful for Akashi.

But then again, he was _the_ Akashi Seijuro, what if he _did _have something in mind beneath all this? What if he was trying to tempt him to bend to his will and do what he says?

"Tetsuya, who knows when the next time I'll see you be, I can't promise anything... But I'll promise to bring you back, no matter what it takes."

Kuroko knew very well that promises were easily broken- they were fragile, much like glass, you could break through them easily, and after that, people act as if they never existed to hide their faults.

"I swear on my life as Prince Akashi Seijuro of Teikou."

Their fingers intertwined, and it felt like their hearts were bonded, extending to eternity. They were siblings, two different bodies, and one soul.

_It's so weird... even though we just met... why?_

Why did he feel so close to him? As if anything that happens in the future from now on couldn't break through their promise? Why is it that he felt so wanted when he was right beside him? Why did he feel that he was swearing, _sacrificing,_ his very life in front of him?

_What was this unexplainable feeling?_

"Well then, Tetsuya, I'll let you spend your last hours in this castle in peace, it seems we have lost track of the time with our conversation here." Akashi said while pointing at the two fingers of the grandfather clock, and Kuroko couldn't help but think what time really was, whether it really was mere numbers- or was it merely an undeniable prankster making everything disappear. In a matter of time, everything changes, everyone leaves, and what's left?

You're alone again, and the moment he takes his eyes off them for a second, he feels those warm fingers of his brother's slip out from his own, and he feels incomplete, like a part of him, he had just let go.

"Before I leave... take this, it'll surely help you when the time comes."

The warmth from his hands was replaced by the cold of the dagger which was now settled onto his hands, which could barely even carry it. He couldn't help but marvel at its radiance, how it glinted brightly with a faint spark of light and how it seemed to blend with the surroundings, almost completely shielding its presence from even Kuroko himself, and finally it being emblazoned with the royal crest- the Teikou crest.

"This'll grant you access to almost everything you request from any kingdom with relations to Teikou, if ever they ask you how you've attained such a valuable thing, tell them Akashi Seijuro sends them their best regards and condolences."

Kuroko reluctantly accepted, even after seeing that smile with killing intent, well, Aomine did stay true to his words, he did seem psychopathic, keywords: did seem.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun, I'll make sure to take care of it."

"Do not fail me, Tetsuya, though I'm not doubting your abilities- after all you are my brother, I hope you keep in mind that making a mistake means betraying my trust, and you do not want to make an enemy of me and the whole of Teikou kingdom."

They didn't came out more of words of threat rather than words of warning, but Kuroko understood, and he was left alone to think for himself. He looked out to the scenery beyond the window, beyond the palace gates, and as always, the end of it was the paace walls which blocked the view of what was outside there. What horrors it hid and what wonders it wielded he had only heard from stories and read in books (courtesy to Akashi's sent packages), but he couldn't help but be anxious, of what awaited beyond those walls, what his future awaited him.

"I won't disappoint you, Akashi-kun."

It was a promise that could change the history of the Teikou kingdom once again, a promise that changed the life of the two brothers, separated by fate for too long, and now it was time for their destiny to finally unfold.

The curtain rose for the two sides, and there was no good or evil- well maybe there was, but by what we've seen, we could only see two people in their own world- Akashi and Kuroko.

It was a new beginning for this story of theirs, but then again, not all stories end happily. However, this story extends to eternity, to what the two men couldn't see from their view of life, at least...

Not yet.

What is left of we, the audience, is what time would decide, but these two main leads of ours were determined to achieve their own ending, and all fate could do was watch.

* * *

**I know, Akashi was a total ass at the end... but well, that's what character development is for right? As for that "peace treaty" part, let's say it was the only conclusion I came up with on how to make our dear phantom safe, I don't want him to suffer as a servant in the palace, that is so damn cruel of me! (And besides, his teal hair and the palace gossip would give him away... and no I don't plan making him crossdress or dye those locks of teal hair. And yes, I know the usage of the word is incorrect, peace treaties are supposed to be in the form of contracts, and yet I had to do that... I have no excuse, though it'll all be solved next chapter. Next chapter we'll get a glance at the Seirin kingdom and well... you all know what that means... upcoming hints of KagaKuro. Wait, should I make that a pairing?**

**So... how was it? Your reviews are welcome! Fangirl reviews, criticism or what, they're all welcome! :D**

**Once again, thank you for reading and till the next update!**

**-BerryBliss**


	2. ch1: Another Goodbye

**Oh my god, finally done! Ugh, that was long... phew, I hope you all appreciate this chapter, I know the first half is kinda boring and poorly written but I'm really confident with the second half, the party half – evil stuff is coming, this is only the beginning *smirk* A total of 8000+ words, 5000+ of which I wrote at one sitting, I feel that it was all worthwhile *wink* Thank you for adding this story to your reading list and I'll keep the updates going – though don't expect long updates like these to come quickly... I just hope I can manage.**

**A big thank you to the favorites and follows, and of course the wonderful reviews – two of them from EclipseKuran and a certain Guest! Yes, long live AkaKuro and happy AkaKuro week – this chapter is a mix of AkaKuro and AoKuro though, I hope that's all right.. it's necessary *pulls puppy eyes***

**I give you chapter 1 – A New Home, A New Beginning, Another Goodbye!**

* * *

"Ne, Riko, what do you think this Kuroko person is like?"

Riko Aida, princess of the Seirin kingdom, pursed her lips at the question of one of her most trusted subordinates, Kiyoshi Teppei. She was still being doubtful whether or not she should accept this offer from the Teikou kingdom, considering it might be a trap. But then again, they didn't really have any options left, their kingdom was at the state of crumbling, if this was going to end the war.. if this was going to save their countrymen's lives...

Then she didn't see any choice but to accept.

"Who knows? I don't really know... however I do know that it's going to be quite lively from now on here at Seirin."

She looked out to the night, only to see the kingdom she loved, even now, the usually silent nights she used to experience wasn't there, all she could hear was blades clashing.

_War._

She had grown to want to protect her kingdom, and even if it meant certain risks, it was better than doing nothing. Such was the kind of princess she wanted to be, someone who could fight, someone who didn't just wear pretty gowns, and someone who could defend her kingdom without relying on someone else for help.

However, the fact that most still wanted her to wear a dress till now annoyed her to wit's end, and she did not need any more people to note that nowadays, thank you very much.

She took out a quill and signed the contract sent from the Teikou kingdom for no longer than a matter of twenty minutes ago from none other than the crown prince, Akashi Seijuro himself.

She braced herself for another long day tomorrow, for the arrival of the said person was already confirmed long before she even agreed, it seemed.

"Teppei-kun, take this to Hyuga-kun and leave the rest to him, we can't let someone careless deliver this important message... or we'd might as well be announcing our defeat to the Teikou kingdom early."

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was not the type of person to beg for five more minutes of sleep, even if it meant waking up at the very first rays of dawn, but that didn't mean he was a morning person either, mind you.

He felt slightly embarrassed at the state he was in, especially since he was in the very presence of his brother first thing in the morning, not to mention his droopy eyes which seemed to have bags under them and his awful bed hair which took forever to fix.

There was the said redhead at the door, watching his every action, and he couldn't possibly lie saying that he wasn't bothered by it. He must have looked terrible right now, and facing his brother, who looked really regal at any time of the day or in his sleep (yes he saw, and no, they _did not_ sleep together) did not help at all.

"There's no need to be ashamed Tetsuya, we all have our awful hair days, though I have to admit, yours the worst I've seen for a long time."

There was a playful chuckle in those words, and he couldn't help but think that this was probably the last he would hear of it for a long time.

He'd might as well take it in and welcome it, before he has to let it go.

"Akashi-kun, there's no point in trying to tease me when I'm about to leave, is there?" Kuroko pouts as he finishes changing his clothes, wearing those which had been laid out for him, so that all that was left to worry about was his awful mess of a hair which he was being humiliated about – he'll have to worry about that later, it seems.

"I'm doing it exactly because of that cause, and it all roots down to the fact that we're here together, so even if it's just for a short while..."

He feels Akashi's hand caress his hair gently, then trailing down to his cheek giving it the colour it really lacked. Strangely though, he has no intention to resist, and they have no intention to stop.

"A-A-A-Akashi-sama..."

They are both surprised to see a figure standing at the door, belonging to a certain pinkette maid they both knew very well.

"Momoi-san?"

Kuroko remembers her well as the one who controls Aomine's perverted habits ever since they were children, and he remembers a person when he sees them once. Without a doubt, this was her, and he had to admit, she grew up quite nicely, and no, not in a perverted way.

"T-T-T-Tetsu-kun? So it's true... you're in the palace after all... I heard from Dai-chan!" Momoi stutters, and she resists the urge to charge at her childhood friend who she hadn't seen for a long time. Akashi twitches at the nickname and shoots a questionable look at Kuroko, as if wanting an explanation for the said affectionate nickname, Kuroko merely responds that it was a long story.

Only hearing tidbits from her most reliable source, Aomine Daiki, she had longed to see the said bluenette if not for her several duties in the palace. She did hear from Aomine that Kuroko had grown up quite sturdily though.

She too agrees that he grew up quite nicely. It's mutual.

"Do not concern yourself with that," Akashi brushes off, and the happy reunion atmosphere immediately vanishes. Kuroko looks at Akashi though, it was as if he wasn't in the least surprised that they knew each other.

But then again, why would he be surprised? And is he even surprised by anything?

"I'm sorry, Akashi-sama, it's just... Was I interrupting something?"

That's when they both notice they're still close to each other, doing some *ahem* brotherly gestures, the slightly still loose clothing of Kuroko made it all the more misunderstanding. They immediately kept some distance towards each other, though Akashi seemed to take it more calmly than Kuroko did.

"No, not at all. State your purpose for coming here." He says in a commander tone, and Kuroko is once again reminded on who he really was. It had nothing of the gentle brotherly tone it had earlier, and he was slightly taken aback... on how it could change so easily.

"Well... you see... The carriage has been prepared and well, everyone's ready to go."

"Very well, we'll be there shortly, that is... after we manage to fix Tetsuya's bed hair." Akashi dismisses, and Momoi is slightly reluctant to leave, but she does anyway.

After there is no sign of Momoi, Akashi calls Kuroko to come near him, whereas Kuroko obliges as usual, and he is slightly surprised when Akashi asks him what he sees in the mirror.

"I see... me." He bluntly answers, but he knows that's not true. He no longer sees the helpless boy he used to be, he sees someone tidied up by comfort, a "prince" who has terribly awful bed hair.

But nevertheless, he knows he's Kuroko Tetsuya, and that it won't change by any moment.

"Do you know what I see?"

_What his brother was seeing, he could only guess._

"...What exactly is it that you see Akashi-kun?"

_For he could only dream of seeing the world through Akashi's worldly eyes..._

"That's easy, I see the two of us together."

_And stand on the same place as him, for he has no equal._

_He is absolute._

_And all he could do was stand as his shadow, the one watching over him from afar._

"Something disappoints me however..."

_What he needed to do to fulfil the high expectations set out for him along the way, he didn't know. He didn't know what it took to make his brother satisfied._

He feels a hand rest on his cheek from behind, and he gets to see a new side of him once again, but this time, he gets to look even closer. Sometimes he realizes... that seeing too much of the other side means that you could never come back.

"Even though I'm the one here right beside you, the person in your eyes is neither you nor me."

_He doesn't know... for his heart isn't fully for him yet, and he knows what he should have done to make it so._

_But he's afraid, he couldn't do it. He's not up for it, and neither are his feelings._

"You need look at me and only me, no one else... I shall not anyone take you away from me, and mind you, Tetsuya, you don't know how selfish I could be."

_Humans are **selfish**._

_They grab onto their desires, and do **anything** they can to attain them._

_Maybe it was about time that he'd submit to stubbornness and admit... that he himself was equally selfish... for his heart couldn't even decide where it truly lied._

He feels Akashi's fingertips block his peripheral vision, but it doesn't stop him from seeing what was ahead.

Nothing could, not now.

"Akashi-kun..."

Even if he's unconscious, his thoughts don't stop, he won't let them, and he starts to believe that death is the only saviour for him now, for his heart is uncontrollable.

"When you open your eyes, you'll find yourself in a carriage... you'll find yourself far away from home, far away from me. And I'm going to make sure that the last thing you utter out while you're in this palace... is my name, and perhaps the first thing you remember when you wake up."

Now he no longer knows if this is all a dream... or reality was just cursing him for being so selfish.

Was it so bad to want to be with someone you've been longing to meet for a lifetime?

_"Akashi-kun!"_

"Oi, Tetsu, you okay, you look really pale ya' know? You looked like you were having a bad dream or something."

He wakes to the sound of horse hooves tapping on the ground, and to the voice of none other than Aomine Daiki. He refuses to believe it was a dream... and he is slightly relieved – if not slightly appalled – that Akashi's words were not a lie.

The part about how the first he thought about when he woke up was him, wasn't a lie either. He didn't know whether he should be happy for it – or if he should think about repenting for it once more.

"...Aomine-kun? Where are we? This isn't the prison cell... is it?"

Of course it wasn't, he couldn't believe himself for being oblivious to the fact that he was his prisoner now – a prisoner to Akashi Seijuro's feelings. That was all in the past, and now he was here, alive and breathing, to the fact that he was going to be sent to someplace else for Akashi's sake – and maybe his family name's sake – but still.

"Nah, it appears you're heading to Seirin to kick some b- Ah, I mean... Hmm... I don't know. To be honest, Akashi just ordered me to accompany you along the way since you know, with the danger and all... I'll be there to protect you, though I don't know really know why you're headed to Seirin, he didn't tell me anything – like he ever does."

Either way, Kuroko was glad to see Aomine in great spirits, in fact, he swore he saw a faint blush visible on Aomine's face just now, indicating that he was the same as always.

"Wait, don't tell me he forced this on you? Don't tell me he did something to you while I wasn't looking? You know, like uh... uh..." Aomine was obviously in his own perverted thoughts, and since Kuroko had twice as much strength than usual (judging it was replenished overnight), he did not hesitate to discipline Aomine. It was so strong even the coachman must have heard the yelp come out of the tanned youth.

"Aomine-kun, please don't be like that, and besides... we're both... brothers, we're of the same blood, we wouldn't think of doing something that despicable."

"Ya' sure about that? Just so you know, that guy is an all-rounder when it comes to weirdness and psychoness, who knows what he'd do next?"

True enough, Kuroko didn't know much about Akashi like he thought he did, and that Aomine was probably right. Suddenly, he felt this surge of nervousness come over him just by thinking of what lied ahead, he was going to another place he knew nothing about. In the end, prisoner or not, he was still a person who was properly afraid of things, everyone was.

_I wonder what Akashi-kun's afraid of...? Is he even afraid of anything?_

He somehow found it hard to imagine a life without fear, for his life was full of that – but then again, he was Akashi Seijuro.

_I really don't know anything about Akashi-kun..._

"We've arrived!"

But... he was Kuroko Tetsuya, and even he could probably do something that only he could do. He was sure of it.

* * *

Their carriage waving the Teikou flag didn't help in their entry attempt at all, for the Seirin kingdom recognized Teikou as their enemy, and well, the looks of the carriage didn't seem very friendly and so did its inhabitants, judging from the war which had just "settled down" for a bit due to the treaty – well, it wasn't going to be easy to get in.

"Thou shall not pass, this is Seirin territory! Just head back to your kingdom already! We don't need outsiders and extra mouths to feed here!"

Indeed, it must have aroused suspicion, and Kuroko couldn't help but see the sight in front of him as inevitable. It is only natural for the guards of a kingdom to want to defend it to their last breath – however he does not let misjudgement slip.

He has to do something about it - it's the only thing he could do for now.

"Umm... we have been sent in favour of the peace treaty which your ruler, his Majesty and her Highness, Aida Kagetora-san and Aida Riko-san had agreed to, so if you would please let us pass..."

Kuroko is relieved to see that go on well, just like Akashi had briefed him to do so. He was somehow let down when his attempt wasn't accepted though, and he was starting to realize how hard it was to be a leader – maybe it could have worked if it were a different person, someone more capable.

"Hey bastards! You stupid asses, can't you just let the guy in?! You don't know what he's been through so don't go yapping your mouths like that!"

The sudden outburst surprises Kuroko and everyone around present to hear, for Aomine's fierce way of talking was something he hadn't heard for a while, at least, not in front of him, it scared him to be honest, this other side of Aomine, and he also knew the fact that only he could stop him now – for everyone's sake.

"Aomine-kun, it's not their fault, they're only doing what they were told to do, to protect the ones they care for, isn't that what you do too?"

Aomine's glare softens, and soon it is replaced with the expression of someone who had just woke up from a state of anger – that of sadness. He mutters out a sorry and decides to back him up if anything would happen – and if these guards get even more annoying than they are now.

"Wait, let them pass!"

The shout came from the distance, just ahead behind the gate, and it seemed the arrival of their saviour had come – but who was it?

Riko Aida was in a hurry – for she had increased the security in her kingdom (or at least her father did) since the time of the war, having told that the awaited visitors would be arriving shortly, she had to make sure of their safety – for the guards here were in fact forceful, and she didn't want to hear any more excuses and give more apologies for actions she didn't do.

"Wait, let them pass! They're honorary visitors!" She says, passing through the gate and panting, she bends down trying to regain composure, which she does shortly after, looking up at the expected ones. She sees two men, a tall one his arm protectively blocking the shorter one from them – Riko couldn't blame him though.

"Are you... Kuroko-kun?" She says, looking at the bluenette with eyes the colour of the Teikou sky – which was rather well-known as the clearest in all the seven kingdoms – perhaps the world, even.

"...Yes, I am."

_Phew... thank god he's the one... he looks manageable compared to the other one... and wait why's that guy glaring at me?_

"I see... well, I came to fetch you and your friend here... umm..."

"Aomine Daiki," Aomine replied.

That did not help Riko ease her nervousness one bit – it was the first time she ever felt like this, for the aura emanating from the two seemed rather different than anything she had faced so far – it seemed so foreign to her, this power – or was it just a fruit of recent events – she didn't know anymore.

"...Well, let's get you onto the carriage... shall we? We can't let awaited visitors just stand here..."

No one objected to that – the thought of a carriage sounded good – the sooner they left, the better for them – they had almost forgotten to breathe by that.

* * *

There was only silence as the carriage carried on through the silent streets – which Riko reminisced to as what used to be lively and full of activity – but since the war, almost all human activity was put to a stop, most countrymen had left fighting for the country – she found it sad how she wasn't even sure what the old Seirin was before the war was like. Now seemed like a different case though – for as the carriage passed, they could see some people rebuilding their homes, waving as the carriage passed.

"This is the front part of town, the only part affected by the war... I guess Teikou never really looked like this, did it?"

It took a while before the latter side bothered to answer – for they couldn't seem to make out one, maybe they should have called themselves fortunate being in the protection of Teikou's strong forces – their lives almost undisturbed, that was how it seemed at least – they didn't know what to say to the state of Seirin kingdom's front part – even though Teikou's force must have managed to infiltrate it and all that was left was rubble – there was still something in it Teikou didn't have in the ever luxurious life within its walls.

Happiness.

"Well... we've been through better times than your kingdom I guess... Well, it's surprising how your people can still smile like that at times like these... That's not something you see often in our place..." Aomine managed while managing a sad smirk, as if he were clinging to what had already been lost – Kuroko just didn't know what, perhaps he would have known – if only the Teikou he had seen back then was the same as the Teikou now – then maybe it would have been different.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko locked a warning glance at Aomine – and Aomine knew what this had meant, he had done it yet again, wandering into the past – the past Kuroko didn't know.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I kinda spaced out for a while there... But well, sometimes I just couldn't help it."

"The two of you..." Riko whispered with a slight pause as she noticed the two had turned to her now, as if noticing their rudeness for not exchanging words with her that much – she thought their expression were cute though – it eased the tension in her a bit.

"The two of you... hmm... I could call the two of you shadow and light, to be honest." Riko chuckled, and the two still didn't know what she meant by that – they didn't even know who she meant by light and who she meant by shadow.

"Riko-san, if you wouldn't mind, could you please tell us Seirin's current situation?"

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine cut in, as if Kuroko had triggered a warning flag – a risky move, but Kuroko just said that he didn't mean anything by it – nothing but curiosity at least.

"Kuroko-kun – can I call you that? And also, Aomine-san..."

"Why's mine –san?! That sounds so..." Aomine's brow narrowed at the formality, and Riko decided to ignore him – hoping the guy would just pardon her, he might not have been used to it though.

"Well then let me start – I'm Aida Riko, sole princess of the Seirin kingdom and military strategist – if you wouldn't mind that-"

"Wait, you're a strategist?! You're a... a ..."

"Girl?" Riko just didn't see why it was so surprising – boys, she had nothing to say, and she decided to let the rudeness slip – they were visitors, honorary visitors.

"Aomine-kun, it's rude to interrupt Riko-san, well then, Riko-san, if you would please continue what you had meant to say..."

If what she had heard was true – about how this boy had spent his life behind metal prison bars, then she figured Aomine Daiki was the one who needed to be educated more – she didn't know what was wrong with the Teikou kingdom– they were imprisoning the wrong people – well, now she realized why she was always called by people a "mannerific" person – she was proud of it, for true enough, she lived up to how she could be very precise with manners – people could go ahead and just call her a madwoman.

"Well then, going back, as the two of you know, Teikou had planned to take over Seirin territory however our soldiers – our countrymen have managed to fend them off from the gates no matter how unbelievably hard it was – how those nights were," Riko could only shake her head from the thought, "Of course this proposal from your prince – Prince Akashi Seijuro-san, about how you plan to give over a certain individual as well as putting the war to a stop – sounded like the only option we had left – we were desperate, and we needed more manpower, so it seemed like something more beneficial to our save – it could prevent lives from being lost and well... that's our side of things, the contract was signed as well – you need not worry about that. I have to say though, for Teikou to give off a person like you to us... By a contract at that... Did they force you?"

"No, not at all – I did this of my own will – Akashi-kun wouldn't do anything like that – he," Was it true? No, he didn't doubt Akashi's actions, there was a reason for this – this was hard, but just thinking that it was wrong would be selfish of him. "He isn't that kind of person."

"...What makes you so sure of that Kuroko-kun? A prince of the Teikou kingdom which only sought for power and territory over the years – how are you so sure that he's the kind of person you see him as?"

"... I of all would know... After all... I have seen a side of Akashi-kun you all haven't."

That side of him which cared – the side Akashi only willed to show to Kuroko and only Kuroko, the person hidden deep inside – beneath that side of him everyone feared. He couldn't doubt that, after all... doubting that would be like doubting Akashi Seijuro himself.

* * *

Kuroko had nothing to say, and judging from Aomine, his impression of the Seirin kingdom's castle was the same as his... it had a different atmosphere if compared to Teikou's main castle, if you described this, it would be...

Homely.

It welcomed them with open arms, or rather the people in it – though the suspicion which had brewed up from the war still remained with bits of reluctance – nevertheless, it made you comfortable in an instant, greeted by guards bowing down to you still unsettled Kuroko quite a bit though – when blades had been pointed at them just a moment earlier.

"I hope you would excuse the plain welcome, most are really busy preparing for the evening party later – it's to ease the tension from the war, care to join us?"

"No, Aomine-kun and I wouldn't-"

"Are there women?!" Aomine exclaimed, and Kuroko as usual had to stop him from saying anymore before Riko's impression of him worsened – too bad, it was too late for that.

"Well... if you count me as one then yes – Yes there will be women idiot – " She covered her mouth, minding her manners, she didn't usually snap that bad – oh right she did, she loved giving people a thorough sarcastic scolding. "I mean, you're welcome to the party if you like – Oh man I can't handle this royal speech anymore!"

"Riko-san, I apologize if Aomine-kun offended you in any way-"

"No, it's not that, it's just within the palace grounds, my usage of words is _really_ limited and I have to keep it in – Well, if I have your approval, I can rant as much as I want later on – so do I have it?"

"Yes, Riko-san, you do, you shouldn't force yourself." If anything, Kuroko was still uncomfortable with this way of speaking – he liked it frank.

"Okay so... I'll have Koganei-kun lead you to your rooms – that is if the two of you plan on staying... Koganei-kun, is Koganei-kun here?"

"Riko, I'm here!" replied a person who had rather... catlike features, to the point they were feline, he seemed quite a lively one though.

Then again another lack of formality Kuroko observed – things really were different here, well, Riko didn't seem to be the type who wanted to be called "-sama" either.

"Oh, I'm only staying for tonight, I leave for Teikou tomorrow morning, I just came to make sure Tetsu's safe... can weshare the same room? You know, get to say our goodbyes?" Aomine smirked manically, as if having quite the wonderful thoughts which suited his equally wonderful thinking.

"No." Riko bluntly refused almost immediately, "Kuroko-kun will have a separate room but you could come over whenever you like – no doing things though, I'm having someone else guard him for the night, so don't go thinking you can do what you want – but by all means, you could say goodbye as much as you like, let the boy sleep though, he needs it."

The idea of someone else guarding Kuroko somehow made Aomine disappointed – partly because he had been guarding Kuroko for all his life.

"Okay okay... I won't lay a finger on Tetsu – Or wait I never intended to! I'm not like that..."

"Even if you are a pervert?"

"Even if I am a pervert," Aomine had agreed until he realized what Kuroko was implying, "I mean, not like that... ugh..."

The suspicion had eased and one of them bravely noted how relieved he was that they weren't what they seemed at first – and as usual Aomine would say, "I'm me, and Tetsu's the blunt bastard he is so..."

"Okay, more do less talk... I know talking is fun but we have to get on with the preparations... and people from some other kingdoms are coming too... Not that excited – but I want Kuroko-kun to be ready till then – So... This is it for now Kuroko-kun and Aomine...san, enjoy your stay for now... Things are just getting started."

"Yes... I'll make sure to keep that in mind..."

* * *

Kuroko didn't know how to react when Riko Aida had personally come to ensure his clothing for the evening party which would be starting shortly – was he supposed to thank her?

"Umm... Riko-san, I'm male and... what's with that frilly frilly dress in your other hand?"

It was quite elaborate – every detail intricate, indeed a product of effort – it was evident that every single lace and frill was worked hard on – however Kuroko couldn't see what that effort could do him... for he was a guy – surely the guys in the Seirin kingdom didn't treat this as normal attire right?

"Oh, this?" Riko smirked – as if having quite some evil intent in there, the smile distinctly reminded him of how Akashi used to smirk – if not a bit more open and honest, for this one quite easily conveyed how Riko wanted to do... something.

"Well... I just figured Kuroko-kun might be into this sort of thing – and besides, you're cute enough to pass as a girl! You're even more feminine looking than me, hahaha!"

Hahaha indeed, what a laugh, Kuroko thought – how he wished he had Akashi's intimidating aura, unfortunately his innocent demeanor made him easy to tease about that – seriously though, did he look that feminine?

_"Well, Tetsuya – indeed you are quite cute for a male."_

Why of all people did Akashi first pop into his mind –? It's only been a short while since he had left and his words still rang in his mind, every single one of them – too precise it was irking him – he couldn't lie though, he _did_ miss Akashi Seijuro.

"Kuroko-kun, you look really red – are you sure you're okay?"

"Really? I am?" He kept the thoughts to himself and kept his calm – he couldn't deny it though, it was the first time he had felt like that while thinking of a person, it was just wrong – yet so right at the same time – what was wrong with him?

"Well... since you do look flushed I guess I have to drop the dress idea, shame~." Riko managed a small frown from the corner of her lips, and Kuroko could only breathe out in relief that his very indecisiveness had saved him once again.

"Kuroko-kun, the party's gonna start shortly so you'd better hurry in changing –" she said while handing over the suit, which Kuroko had accepted, feeling the soft tailored cloth. "If you don't want to use your bathroom – which is sort of small, there's one down the hallway, if you wish I could send someone to help you too."

"No, it's okay Riko-san, and besides... _I've already had my share of bad experiences in hallway bathrooms..."_

* * *

He was in an entirely new world – the banners which were hung on almost every wall colored red, white and black – bearing the insignia of Seirin which came in the form of a... dog, Kuroko didn't know what it was, but nevertheless, it looked like what seemed to have been quite thought out – seeming to have a long story behind its origin, the people on the ballroom dance floor prancing around with their partners with liveliness in every step, once again he sees red and white – people drinking wine white and red alike – females and males negotiating with each other and merely enjoying the party – such was what the sight before him – looking all too foreign to be true.

It was as if everyone and everything was telling him he was far away from home – and that he was in a whole new world he knew nothing about, quite similar to what he had felt after being out of the dungeons back in Teiko, albeit a bit more enthusiastic compared to back then.

This was his world now – no longer revolving around him and Akashi, but of everyone involved.

"Tetsu, ya' looking pretty good huh – seeing you dressed up sure is rare... and you look good."

"Thank you for the compliment Aomine-kun, I would like to say that things here are different from what they were in Teikou but... I wouldn't know, only Aomine-kun could judge that – how different is it?"

"It's... it's a whole new atmosphere Tetsu, a lot of new people – unless you count those monarchs I have seen back in previous balls in Teikou – like that guy, uh... I think his name was Ryo Sakurai, and as you can see he does have some self-esteem problems..."

True, Kuroko could see what Aomine had meant – for the said brunette was apologizing to someone he had bumped into, again – and again – and again, truthfully if you asked him though – if managed properly it wasn't a bad thing, Aomine could learn a thing from him or two – he never really did know how to apologize sincerely.

"Boy... I think there was a time Teikou was like this – there might be some hope that it's still like this, but with that reputation... I don't see how our people could even have fun anymore – you saw how Akashi was right?"

Yes – that cold gaze mixed with some heart when laid on Kuroko – however being a gaze to be feared when laid on others, Kuroko could understand, there was a big difference – you could even say it was a whole different person – Kuroko didn't want to imagine the kind Akashi he knew to just disappear like that over time – only time could tell, perhaps as they were speaking now something was changing – something not within their control, something that was meant to have happened no matter how hard you tried to change it.

"Aomine-kun, you... do you like change?"

Aomine's brow twitched at the sudden question of his companion and he couldn't seem to spare time to even think, the answer was simple, for the question had bugged him for quite a long time now – perhaps it was because he had found an answer that satisfied him.

"Nah... I don't like it at all – it's terrifying, ya' know, when you open your eyes the next day and see a completely different world from what you saw the last time – back before you closed them, and you start to doubt if it really was what it was before – but it's necessary, no matter how much we hate it, we have to accept it in the end – I just hate it being so stubborn... if you know what I mean."

"Aomine-kun can say some deep things from time to time huh..."

"Hey, what does that mean?!"

"Nothing, really," Kuroko smiles gently, "It just means Aomine-kun is a normal person."

He didn't know what to say to that so he merely kept quiet – he was starting to be worried though, for Kuroko was never really this open about questions bothering him – was this was change did too?

* * *

"With the war finally put to a conclusion – we are here breathing and alive – living to tell the story of those who had dedicated their lives to the country – and their lives were not in vain. For their sake, for the future's sake – CHEERS!"

"Long live Seirin!"

Glasses raised – people went with the flow of the party so far, with cheers of approval everywhere, and true enough – the meaning of unity seemed present merely by the fact that all important guests of the party who came from near and far had been arranged to sit together on the long long table prepared which extended as almost the whole of the ballroom – whilst other guests sat on other tables – simply put, the whole of Seirin kingdom, which could have been even bigger if not for the suffered losses – which were remembered even till now.

"Due to my father's absence as of now – I shall do the honor of introducing our country's savior, coming from the kingdom of Teikou."

Wait, had he heard right? Was Akashi here? He could be the only one – for it was thanks to him that Kuroko was even here. Unless...

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!"

He had not heard about this – he had not signed up for this, he was merely here quietly enjoying the silence he kept to himself (excluding Aomine's talk) – what did he do to deserve this attention?

His whole body stiff and loyal to his seat, his bottom unmoving (yes, let's mention that too), Aomine had to snap him back to reality and friendly slap him in the back – wearing a smile of encouragement – and so Kuroko didn't hesitate to stand up at Riko's hand which had been offered to him – no wonder he was forced to sit near her, it must have been for this.

There were claps everywhere, and yet even more cheers, there were even some unique thumbs-up, and surprisingly in his part, there were only smiles and no looks with any signs of detest – only the looks of people looking at the one who had saved them all – and that's when he finally understood...

The time he had agreed – the time his fate had been decided, the time his life had changed resulted to a single sliver of hope for the future of Seirin and its citizens, his decision had resulted to saving numerous lives, all on his own account.

So it didn't surprise him when Riko had to tell him to sit down again – for he seemed to be in a trance, once again speechless and forgetting to even sit down which he had so missed just a while ago – and so he did, feeling a slight rush of embarrassment.

It was a night to remember – the night he had been named Seirin's saviour, the day he had achieved something he could not have back then.

* * *

Compared to prisoner food – this was a luxury, still though, he couldn't seem to enjoy it that much since people didn't even give him time to chew or stuff food in his mouth, for he was being showered by questions. Thankfully though, Aomine had helped him along the way and time had made the anticipation die down a bit, so he properly had time to himself, only a select few remained at the table. He had drunk from the glass which had contained the beverage for the night which he carelessly forgot to ask – Aomine's warning too late for he had already rested his lips on the glass, the viscosity of the liquid within him quenching his thirst, satisfying him to the core – for some reason, he felt slightly heated up, as if something had opened up inside him.

"Oh crap, I forgot Tetsu's resistance to alcohol was near zero... damn it..." The idea of Kuroko drunk had slapped Aomine hard in the face, after all, one time he had snuck some into the dungeon for Kuroko to try (he didn't care if they were under aged) and he had given in quite easily – going on and on about his inner thoughts which must have been kept in for a long time – he feared that that would happen again as he noticed the red adorning the bluenette's cheeks.

"Oi, Tetsu, ya' oka-"

Kuroko had raised his hand near Aomine's mouth without exchanging a word which quite surprised Aomine, Kuroko merely reassured Aomine that he wouldn't do anything this time – much to Aomine's relief, albeit adding some worry once again.

"You sure? Should I bring you to you-"

"Excuse me, may I borrow your friend for a moment?" The person who had just graced his presence in front of Aomine and Kuroko had asked as he rested his hand on one of Kuroko's, Aomine could only gape in disbelief, unable to believe he had just been identified as Kuroko's friend – their relationship was deeper than that... or at least that was how Aomine viewed it.

_C'mon Tetsu... we went through a lot and you dance with some random guy now? And wait, this guy should just go with another girl! Why **Tetsu **of all people?!_

And so Aomine Daiki was left ranting without Kuroko's presence anywhere near to stop him, but instead, the dance floor had other things set out for him.

* * *

Everything was so bright – his vision slightly blurred and his thoughts muzzled up, he felt tired, unable to sneak a look of the person who had invited him to a dance, only seeing what was within his straight vision – a corsage colored red adorning the stranger's right chest area.

"You look really flushed, drink too much amidst the festivities, Seirin's savior-san?"

Something about the way the stranger had said that slightly got to his nerves, and the tone of speaking had reminded him of something from before – this not-so-stranger must have been someone he knew, his tone now albeit serious, he couldn't help but think that this guy was trying to mask his identity, for if Kuroko wasn't his observant self, then even he wouldn't notice, for now it sounded saccharine – as if it hid something he didn't know.

"Did you invite me to dance with you only for the sake of annoying me?" Kuroko pauses to look up at the latter – greeted with a radiant smile hiding something similar to that of the masking darkness which seemed to envelop his vision, balancing it all the same.

"I know it's you, Akashi-kun's... friend, Kise-san."

"My, how observant of you Kurokocchi, that's so cute of you – Oh wait, that's not what I'm here for, I wouldn't want Akashicchi to think I'm flirting with you, he'll get mad, his ears are of a bat's, they reach everywhere, he's really scary ssu."

Kuroko doesn't know what the blonde means by Akashi's anger being triggered, and if this was flirting, then Kuroko would have to bluntly say that this dulled in comparison to Akashi's subtle methods getting his way of things.

"Akashicchi wanted me to pass on this message to you, and that you should remember it no matter what, Akashicchi's being terribly nice to you, so you'd better not take it for granted."

Kuroko nods weakly and wishes Kise would just get to the point already – which he does straightly after.

**"Beware of what the smiles of people hide,"** Kise says imitating Akashi's voice, which he did quite a good job at doing so – for Kuroko could basically imagine Akashi being there at that moment, warning him personally, but what was left was emptiness, even more longing which was in no way necessary to him – not when he had decided he would wait.

**"But do not be afraid of them."**

That's the last thing he hears of the party, and even though he is temporarily enveloped in the darkness, he knows that those words are now engraved deeply in his mind – his heart.

* * *

"Wake up, come on..."

He does and the first thing he sees flat out is the pure white dome-shaped ceiling of his room – and with pure white comes red which comes to his line of sight.

"Aka- no, it isn't..." Kuroko confirms his mistake as he notices that this is a deeper purer shade of it, lackluster contrasting to Akashi's but still vivid red, staying true to that of the true shade slightly colliding with black on the tips of the red locks.

"It's Kagami Taiga, and well, I'm gonna be your bodyguard from now on till your stay in Seirin ends, I don't think you'll last long here... I'm aware of your situation though, is it true?"

Kuroko doesn't know how many times this particular question had been asked, he had already lost count of how many times he had to answer, so Kagami was automatically answered a small whispered "yes".

"Hmm... this guy named Akashi sounds like a bastard if you ask me – every guy's important to a country..."

"You've got it wrong – Akashi-kun's intentions were for the good, he did this for me – he wouldn't do such a thing..."

"But that's exactly what happened right?"

He couldn't deny that Kagami wasn't wrong, but he wasn't all in the right either, Kuroko didn't like nor dislike people who judged people who they hadn't met yet – moreover so from words they had just heard from others, however Kagami didn't seem to be like that, if anything he wasn't clouded by words, if anything, he seemed to feel concern for Kuroko even.

"You okay now? I brought some clothes for you – orders from Riko-san, you know, well, since you did get drunk and all... I'll just help you, don't misunderstand though, it's orders."

Kagami Taiga didn't seem to be the type of person who would follow orders, if Riko Aida really was a person worthy of being respected by someone like Kagami, then maybe Kuroko hadn't known her much yet – he did respect her guts and feistiness though.

He didn't need more things surprising him – such as how Kagami Taiga had "attempted" to remove his suit for him.

"No, Kagami-kun, I can do it myself."

Too bad this all caused a minor misunderstanding – for a certain person was witness to this.

* * *

Aomine Daiki had received permission from Riko Aida to visit Kuroko in his quarters – and he didn't expect to see what he was seeing right now.

Someone – was – undressing – Kuroko - Tetsuya.

_"You have my permission, don't be surprised by whatever you see though."_

_Oh, so this is what she meant. Wait, why am I so calm?! _If Aomine had considered this warning to account – then maybe he wouldn't be regretting for leaving Kuroko to other hands now. _That evil hag – _

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Tetsu huh? I should be the one undressing him, whoever you are, hands off!" Aomine said while trying to push Kagami away, only to be greeted by a punch attempt which he had dodged. Military experience.

"It's not what you're seeing, I'm just obeying orders-"

"From who? From that old hag?! Well who cares about orders cause I'm arresting you for sexual harassment-"

"Hey! Did you just call Riko-san an old hag? I'm turning you in, she's gonna kill you – or even better turn you into your boss, Akashi Seijuro."

They started pulling moves at each other until it looked like a cat fight – they looked like children, even. Aomine did put his guard down when he heard that Kagami would turn him in to Akashi, and he yelped when it was a close call – for the guy almost pushed him away for good, clinging to this guy was hard – Aomine had to admit, he hadn't met a person as good as this for a while, but nonetheless weak.

"Umm... Aomine-kun, it isn't like that, really-"

"Keep quiet, Tetsu, this is our fight!"

That was all it took for Kuroko to snap – no longer resisting the urge to strongly force him palm onto their middle torso, which they both stepped back to, Aomine falling to the bed, he had decided, he was calling this "Ignite Idiot Attack".

"Umm... what's happening here?" Hyuuga Junpei had just entered the room not able to say anything from what he was seeing, Aomine Daiki – the one and only famous Teikou military officer and Kagami Taiga – one of their best (and still one of the most rash) fighters, were both knocked out – by who exactly? By Kuroko Tetsuya who was innocently looking at Hyuuga himself.

"Oh, well it all started when your Bakagami Taiga was undr-"

"Hey! Wait, Hyuuga-senpai, what are you doing here?" Hyuuga found it suspicious – how Kagami had immediately reacted, well it was like him so he decided to let it slip.

"Riko's calling for us, she and Kiyoshi the idiot are waiting."

"Okay, I'll be right there, Hyuuga-senpai... and please stop calling Kiyoshi-senpai an idiot. Okay, we're leaving, it's not over yet... ganguro."

"Nice nickna- Hey wait! What does ganguro mean? That's not fair, is that in Seirin kingdom's language or-"

Once again, Aomine was left ranting to himself without the latter hearing his thoughts – much to his annoyance, which was thankfully put to a stop when he saw Kuroko pout out of nowhere, noticing his noisiness and how childish he must have acted, Aomine apologized.

"It's okay Aomine-kun, and you'd better study up on our language, the general language of the seven kingdoms – ganguro is not an everyday conversation term – it is after all, somehow an insult."

"Tell me, Tetsu, please, my honor's at stake!" Aomine pleaded as he crossed his fingers – being the desperate idiot he was who did things without a second thought.

"Another man's honor depends on how he acts Aomine-kun, honor can only truly be achieved when earned and when it is deserved by those who wish to attain it... is that not so military officer Aomine-kun?"

"Tetsu, why you smart bastard..."

"I wonder when's the next time we'll get to do this... have our little trifling conversations laughing over our jokes and faults... I don't even know when the next time I'll see you is – Aomine-kun."

"I promise I'll try to come when I can, Tetsu, I'm not leaving you alone with these people, as long as peace is maintained – I'll be by your side, whenever you want, just say it Tetsu, keeping it in is dastardly of you..."

"Thank you – but now's not the time for that, I need to get used to saying goodbye... you're leaving tomorrow morning yes?"

"...Yeah, but I'll stay with you for the night – I'm here, Tetsu, I won't disappear just like that."

"Promise, Aomine-kun? Before the sun rises, before morning hits, you'll be here holding my hand, like this?" Kuroko referred to the firm grip his hand had on Aomine's – which he nodded to, Aomine was a man of his word, Kuroko knew that, but sometimes words aren't always the truth, no matter how much you think they are truthful yourself.

"Yeah, you can rest at ease, I won't let anyone touch you while you have your eyes closed Tetsu..."

"That's very reassuring, Aomine-kun, could you please... read the book Akashi-kun gave me? Start at chapter 4... Just this once, I want to hear Aomine-kun's poor storytelling..." Kuroko smiled gently, and Aomine couldn't even say anything in his defense – true enough, to Kuroko this must have been painful, no matter how much he tried to hide it with that smile.

_So it's always Akashi huh?_

**"Goodbyes are painful."**

The first words struck him to the bone – and he couldn't say more as he saw Kuroko's sleeping face, as if he were now having a dream to escape from everything – from the truth, and so he stayed true to his words for as long as he could – he kept on reading till it seemed like the time was coming even nearer and nearer at every word.

And finally...

"I wish you luck Tetsu, kick their asses the Tetsu way for me..."

And so he had vanished into the darkness – and waiting for morning to come was hard, for morning greeted him with nothing but another goodbye. He had faith in Kuroko Tetsuya though – he didn't fall for this guy from nothing, he knew that Kuroko was strong, in some unique ways more than he was.

"May the world be on your side."

* * *

**Please review... if you please *keeps royal speech* (I know, I made Riko OOC) – They keep me going a lot and I do want to know your opinions of this too – I hope it's not too melodramatic for your tastes... cause it might be, well this won't be majorly focused on the fluff, more on the political conflict and "change" (Yes, we'll explore this later... ugh...) – maybe the relationships too, but it won't be executed by fluff.**

**AkaKuro week bonus Author's note:**

**Akashi : "You'd better add in some scenes between me and Tetsuya, this is our week! (AkaKuro week)"** (See the annoying strike the blood reference back in Aomine's words earlier this chapter... well Yukina got on my nerves, I'm sorry)

**Berry: "Waaaah, pleeeease, happy endings don't come if the main charas don't struggle first! I need to make it worthwhile."**

**Akashi: "Hmm... if you say so."**

**Kuroko: "Akashi-kun, let's go back to Teikou – I missed you a lot..."**

**Akashi: "Yes... let's leave this fangirl to her duties... for now. *smirk* "**

**Yeah... that was somehow a _sneak peek_ – I'm adding a few chapters and Akashi and Kuroko are seeing each other again – happy or not you'll have to guess for yourself, just to keep the fun.**

**Till the next chapter of our MCs' life full of future allies and enemies... oh, add some struggles and sentiments.**

**-BerryBliss**


	3. ch2: I'll Be There For You

**Well... since the stuff is coming soon - I made this chapter a bit less strong in the "emotion" aspect - I decided to focus on the life of Akashi in Teikou... kinda - you could say this is a bit of foreshadowing for the events ahead.**

**Thank you very much for the favorites and follows! And the reviews~ ^_^ : VioletFan123, EclipseKuran and the guest! (K)**

**And yes, to reply to K-san: NOOO! The new chapter is here! :) Sorry, the last time it was really hard to write since I didn't have that much in plan for the story yet. Sorry to keep you all waiting, hehe.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Two weeks felt like an eternity – an eternity without Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro had his doubts – it wasn't much, he usually kept his patience where it supposed to be – normally he wouldn't even care – but now was different.

He felt that he was being so unfair – for the first time in his life.

"Currently you are supposed to meet with the council about the state of Teikou's substantial progress in the economy which has quite slightly decreased. Later, you have a meeting with the duke of Shutoku – Miyaji-sama." He remembered this one quite well, a rather hot-tempered one, bringing pineapples everywhere – quite a wasteful use for valuable resources.

"And finally a meeting with a messenger from Seirin... shall we put off some of the meetings, Akashi-sama?"

Akashi curses Mayuzumi Chihiro – promising himself to deal with this one later, for his cousin was well aware of how Akashi had been waiting for news from Seirin for a while now, if he had not been handed over responsibilities he would think of how he's doing.

_Tetsuya..._

And to think this person was using that to try to put him off and try to make him look irresponsible– he viewed this as such, and he did not take this lightly. He was in quite a foul mood since this morning, perhaps because he never had a peaceful moment for all he could think about was his dear bluenette – Kuroko Tetsuya.

"No, I'll deal with that later – Chihiro, why have you been snickering to yourself for a while now?" He suspiciously brings up for his cousin had been quite amused for a while now – and he's been looking at the window, for god's sake – was the scenery today _that _beautiful?

He had never bothered to look out anymore – for he had no reason to, he no longer saw much beauty in the world, until Kuroko Tetsuya came... and walked out of his life again – it wasn't like him to regret his actions after – he'd probably see him again someday.

_Someday._

"No, it's just... that guy's been staring at this direction for a while now and he isn't even aware I'm here." Mayuzumi snickers once again – and Akashi just didn't see anything funny, he had no sense in comedy at all – for he didn't have the time, or Mayuzumi Chihiro's joke about his own weak presence was just that crappy – he didn't know.

"He seems really exhausted... and it appears he's wearing Seirin kingdom's attire." Mayuzumi smirks at Akashi's sudden interest – he was being quite obvious, he had never seen the prince like this – though he kept his calm, he was human after all – this might be a good change.

"Tell me that sooner – Chihiro, you shall pay for this foolishness – for now cancel the meeting I have with the council – my presence is not necessarily needed there as per tradition –" That is not quite true now – for he is the next heir, but he doesn't think about that now, he knows he's being irrational and irresponsible – but he didn't even spend another minute thinking about it, nothing was stopping him.

"If my father asks for my presence in the meeting, tell him I am on urgent business, understood?"

"Yes sir," Mayuzumi slightly rolls his eyes rather unnoticeable – but Akashi is observant, he points a finger saying this is the last warning – which quite posed as a threat to Mayuzumi – for if in case he struck the last warning – he was going to have to do all the work again – well, not like he always did – and he had to praise the guy for managing all that and managing to get some time thinking about his own personal life, seriously, were all cousin relationships on royal court like this? – he didn't know.

_Why is he making me do the dirty work for him? _

"Ah... he left. Well, I guess I'd better do my job – so he could do his."

Kagami didn't know whether he was supposed to bow down to the almighty presence of Akashi Seijuro – he had even gone as far as to forget what he had been here for – _So this is the prince who sent Kuroko to us huh? Looks kinda disappointing..._

"If you keep staring like that then this audience is over."

"Oh – well, what am I supposed to do?" Kagami awkwardly asked – for some reason, he was sensing this guy was trouble – yet annoying all the same.

"You would start by bowing down before someone of higher position than your own would it not? Or are things different in Seirin? Ah, perhaps you just lack common sense."

_This guy... is getting on my nerves._ Kagami used to vow to himself to bow down to no one unless he respected the said person – or if necessary – if now was necessary, then he didn't know when it wouldn't be. _This guy must be really thrilled to see me bow down to my knees._

_How long is he planning to let me kneel?_

"Rise, if I make you kneel any longer you might tell me on to Tetsuya." Akashi Seijuro says with a cocky smirk. "Are you Kagami Taiga?"

"...Yeah, how d'ya know? Do your ears reach even to our freaking walls like how this kingdom's soldiers did?"

"No – I heard from Daiki, of course he has also told me of your despicable doings – like how you planned to undress Tetsuya with no one around – and no worries, if in case you plan to kill him for telling you on to me later – then I already have done so."

"...Oh – well, yeah I did but it was because-"

"I'd rather not hear petty excuses," Akashi interrupts – and Kagami thinks he is being quite brief and quicker than he had expected – it was good – for Kagami Taiga didn't like fancy talk that just ptolonged long stuff into what seemed like forever.

"So – how's Tetsuya?"

"It's none of your business." Kagami blurts out – though he is quite surprised to see an expression which he had thought was quite foreign to the prince – worry. He was sincerely worried about Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Isn't that what you came here for? I am never wrong when it comes to people's thoughts Kagami Taiga – mortals are so predictable." Akashi says with slight disgust – Kagami need not know why – for he didn't want to know, it was for his own good – and besides... Kuroko was waiting for him.

"...Fine – well, he's doing fine... I think." Kagami sighs, Akashi shoots him a suspicious look – questioning why the answer seemed so vague – normally he would have taught this person a lesson in answering question directed to oneself – being the person he was – but now wasn't the time for that.

"Did something happen to Tetsuya? If so, then I will hold the whole Seirin kingdom-"

"No... he's smiling, yes, in fact he seemed quite cheerful at first... but well, as time went on, his emotions started to make way – you know, he was holding it in, I'm actually impressed that Kuroko had managed to adapt so quickly – he got along well with everyone – he's one of our family now – and yet you... you had to make him go through all that shit! Don't you know the definition of family Akashi Seijuro?"

Kagami feels slight pride when he sees the disbelief – but it all disappears in a single moment, no more sign of speechlessness lingering on the prince's face.

"I do – and I do care for Tetsuya if that's what you're thinking, don't judge other people's actions when you know Kagami Taiga – I'm warning you."

"...Fine," Kagami gave in to that determined look – for some reason it reminded him of a certain someone's stubbornness... _Kuroko, _and true enough – it was partly his fault, knowing nothing yet talking his mind.

"Anyway, at night when I come to his room – and no," Kagami stops when he sees the dark aura emanating from Akashi's face, "I'm not doing anything dirty so f- stop staring like that... _please. _He always mutters out your name – holding that book tightly – you gave that book? He seemed to really treasure it, well, don't ask me – I tried to look books – books don't like me."

"Really? I didn't ask," Kagami glares at Akashi – though true enough, why exactly did he add that? He didn't want this guy to more things he could use against him – "...Tell Tetsuya that I won't be sorry-"

"Why you-"

"But tell him to stay strong, and that I'll be there with him – no matter how far away – tell him that he's not alone – he can put up with it, even better than I could."

"Hah... Well, my purpose here is done – come on... you're all making me a messenger," Kagami whines, "So, when do I send it to him?"

"Now – it's never too late, but _decent_ people don't purposely end up late solely because they could be late – remember that Kagami Taiga."

"... Fine – you really want me to leave huh?" The look on Akashi's face says it is indeed true – Kagami feels so unwanted. "Well, just saying but you're not what I expected." he mutters, and the humiliation along with it sounds like music to Akashi's ears, resulting to pure pleasure – how he loved seeing people miserable.

"Is that so? Well I never really meant to meet your expectations," yet again that playful smirk as if he knew everything.

"Okay... I'm leaving now, for real." Kagami frowns – he had never met a guy this rude his whole life – or maybe he just didn't know a lot of people.

"Hope you don't die along the way, Kagami Taiga." Akashi adds – Kagami could sense the sarcasm so much it was making him want to leave even sooner – which he had intended to do.

"Yeah... I'll keep that in mind – Mr. stepbrother."

If only Akashi could correct him that he was Kuroko Tetsuya's... no wait – what exactly was he to Kuroko Tetsuya?

That... he didn't know.

Kagami had almost forgotten how the Teikou kingdom had so much... annoying people – and to think he had unluckily bumped into another one along the way – more like he was knocked to the ground – and the guy named Aomine Daiki says it's a greeting – if this was the way how all people in Teikou welcomed or greeted each other – then this was his ideal paradise to punch people in the face.

_Follow Kuroko's example... more like these idiots aren't capable of that._

"I bet you just said I was a bastard at the back of your mind, didn't you?" Aomine smirks in victory – his voice though is toned with slight nostalgia – Kagami wonders which is more dominant- the dastardly side or the more human side of him... and in some ways different from the other – none of them were good.

"...Yeah, sort of – something like that, it's none of your business."

"Heh... you're kinda cold today... want me to cool off your mind?" Kagami refuses bluntly and gets up, wiping the dust and dirt on his attire - Aomine smirks out of a sense of victory, then reverting back to his normal serious expression. "I bet you're like that since you met Akashi for the first time – that bastard can make us look like idiots, it's annoying."

"I couldn't agree more – or wait, why the heck did you have to greet me for god's sake? Do you want me to stay that badly? Or wait – you just don't want me near Kuroko-"

"...How... How's Tetsu doing?"

Then again it's that look – Kagami hopes it's his imagination, but in some way it is akin to that of Akashi's more human side... it resembled Kuroko's even – it scared him, how it only took one moment – one name to change them so much – what emotions could do always surprised him in a way.

"Ugh... how many of you are gonna ask me that?"

"It's not like anyone else knows – but well, if this was years ago – then no one in the world could possibly know what Tetsu thinks about – I was kinda thankful yet at the same time regretful that Tetsu started talking a bit more – opening up you know? It all happened in an instant – just like now."

"By the way... about Kuroko's situation... is it true? About how he used to be a prisoner?"

"...Yeah, I was his guard – I was just heading to the dungeons – and no, I'm not dragging you into that place – I just want us to end this quickly."

"Tss... not like I want to go..." Kagami wonders if refusing was a good idea – but the relief in Aomine's face after his refusal made him sure – he wasn't going to stick his nose into other people's business again. "And if you don't want to talk then why did you call me in the first place?!"

"Humph, don't you at least know that? Common sense – why would a person call another person when they don't need something from them?"

"Uh... out of fun? You're a bastard so I bet you could do that-"

"No, I only do that when I ask about perverted stuff," Aomine quickly changes the topic – for Kagami looked like he wanted to ask and perhaps tease him about that – he didn't want to prolong the conversation any longer.

"So... to the main point... I hate to say this but... I'm leaving Tetsu in your hands."

"I already knew that, Ahomine." Kagami says matter-of-factly, and Aomine just says he wanted to say it anyway – which Kagami ignores of course – being the person he was who didn't care about the minor stuff – even though now was the time he was supposed to start caring.

For Kuroko's sake.

"If anything happens to him – then you're going to have to go through not only me – but through the whole kingdom and Akashi combined – I'm just saying that you should all protect Tetsu with your life if you don't want your kingdom in ashes."

"Then again something I already knew – really, do you all think I'm that much of an idiot?"

"Yeah." Aomine says without another single thought – Kagami reacts and wonders – did it relate to how he had two eyebrows? Or perhaps because he didn't excel in academics? Or perhaps he didn't look that intelligent?

"Ugh... well – if you're going to keep teasing me then I'd better leave-"

"Wait – one more thing."

"What is it?" Kagami is slightly annoyed – wishing that people could just finish their conversation vefore someone had the intention to leave – it was common courtesy – but then again, Kagami didn't know if Aomine had any of that in his veins.

After all, he himself didn't have that much of it either.

"If you lay a finger on Tetsu – then you're gonna be so dead – and I mean in a way that something happened to his virginity or-"

"I don't want to hear any more but I get your point – rest assured, even though he's cute – no one's gonna be able to do that to him, not while I'm around."

"That's not so good to hear – if anything, it just made me doubt even more."

"HEY! Can't people just trust me already?"

"...If you want to trust people, then you need to know them well first – be careful Bakagami – there are a lot of people out there who would do anything for power."

_How many times do I have to say that I know all this already?! I'm not a child in any way! And stop acting like you all know everything – _

**_"_****_Kagami-kun, you lack delicacy."_**

_Even Kuroko... ah... my life is so screwed up..._

Having crimson red eyes locked on him the entire meeting did not make Akashi Seijuro comfortable in any way – it was something he had gotten used to, people staring at him, in some cases glaring, or looking away – so normally he would treat this as nothing but a normal thing.

Now, if only that pair of crimson red eyes didn't belong to his father – the king, then maybe it would have ended better.

Akashi had always been able to predict – or at least know how a person felt through looking at their eyes – however there were some rare cases when he couldn't – only two in fact.

His father's eyes were one of them – and this was merely a cold reminder on how different it was from the other case which calmed him so – how he wished he could see them looking straight at him right now.

"Prince Seijuro, we need to talk."

Only now the ones looking straight at him weren't of warmth – there was no such thing in them.

"Very well... _father_."

"Seijuro, I hear you've been doing things without my permission – but before we move on to that, I trust I left you in charge of some projects vital to our kingdom – and what is it I hear that they have not been going well recently?"

"It is all taken care of father, I just sent some skilled people to take care of it this morning-"

"And you think that rids you of your fault? Look Seijuro, I did not raise you like this – I trust you remember what happens when you defy me and not meet my expectations?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself father, I am no longer a child – I can do what I want now, even if that means having to face you – I mean no disrespect, I merely mean that I have my own will to do what I should of my own accord – and I remember that you told me personally to do the projects my way?"

"That is indeed true, however," The king toned more seriously, "If your way in things gets in the way of how it is supposed to be – then I'll have to remind you that you're still a child – and that you are not capable of being a part of the Akashi family."

_I am Akashi Seijuro._

"I've heard about how Seirin is still running its own doings – if anything, they're fine, they're free – that wasn't what was in the plan, no? I had put you in charge of the military forces to expand our territory – not to lose more forces to a kingdom weaker than ours – victory, Seijuro, that is what we're aiming for."

_I am absolute._

"Have I left you so independent that you have lost sight of what you were supposed to be? Well – what a disappointment – you're no son of mine, you never were, not really – you've always been so soft – we'll have to change that won't we?"

_I bow down to no one._

"There is no room for kindness in this world – not in our kingdom, not when everything is expected of you – you have a kingdom on your shoulders – soon you are to take responsibility for all these lives – I wanted to give you time to prepare and these are the results you show?"

**_However..._**

"I won't hesitate to make a move if necessary Seijuro, you know what that means – don't you? Your entire being is proof of it."

_I am not perfect – nor will I ever be._

_And the will to live I have now... is proof that I'm __**human.**_

_This blade in my hand becoming one with my emotions to prove my sense of truth – my __**freedom**__, is proof as well._

**_And I did not hesitate to prove it when I pointed it at one of my blood._**

**_I am Akashi Seijuro._**

The kitchens of the palace of Teikou's royal family was basically heaven for any person devoted to cooking – exclude the fact that it only accepted highly skilled chefs gathering from all around the country, so naturally nothing less than delectable and edible to the palate was expected.

Even amongst these chefs, Murasakibara Atsushi was exceptional – different, in such a way that he was extraordinary in his cooking skills and not to mention he had a palate to be praised to the highest level – being very picky about food, he was the taste-tester – the critic, and not to mention his culinary skills were top-notch, nothing would go wrong if he was around... that's what they thought.

Until at this very day – he rejected all the dishes claiming them as failures, for some reasons beyond their understanding.

"Himuro – Murasakibara's being unpredictable again, heeeelp!" one of the chefs whined, and a certain male had come into the scenario in quite a hurry – he was Himuro Tatsuya, the only one known capable of being in sync with the purple giant's understanding – and in these cases, he was called the Teikou kitchen's "hope".

"Atsushi, is something wrong again? Perhaps a stomach-ache? A cavity?"

At first they thought Himuro had gotten it – it had been getting predictable, how Murasakibara would sulk over something aching, usually related to his eating habits – but the moment he shook his head surprised them. A lot.

"Murochin... whose portions did you cook for tonight again~?"

"Well – due to the visitors for tonight there are additional portions-"

"No, not about that..." Murasakibara drawled lazily, uninterested if anything, "I mean the royal family's..." _Akachin's "family"._

"Yes, we have the king's, the king's first and second brother, and... that's all-"

"Where's Akachin's? I'll crush whoever said not to prepare Akachin's portion-" Murasakibara slammed a fist at the table, almost making the utensils and tableware on it jump and fall – which thankfully didn't due to the help of the rest.

"Calm down Atsushi," Himuro stopped the said male from going into rampage, knowing he was quite concerned with the involved person – Akashi Seijuro. "Let me explain... the king's orders."

"Hah? Murochin, are you making me laugh? Akachin didn't eat dinner either yesterday nor some of the days before that –"

"Well, about the cause... none of the people in the palace know – except Akashi-san himself – there are rumors though, that there's a certain person making him feel like this."

"...Is it his father?" Murasakibara asks, disgusted all the same.

"...We're not sure, if anything, today is the only day Akashi-san wouldn't eat due to his father's orders – as for the rest, he did it of his own will."

"That's stupid," Murasakibara spits out, "Akachin isn't that weak – there's no person who could make him act like that – the idea disgusts me, even though he has that ass of a father he never acted like that... whoever's making him like that should be crushed. Now."

"But Atsushi, it's not in your power to do so-"

"All of you are weaklings, I'm cooking his share anyway – those who have a problem shouldn't have a problem getting their ass kicked out of the kitchen now."

They winced at the purple-head's threat – thinking he had never acted that rashly before, of course he was still his lazy self but he was reeking with determination – something which didn't happen often. Not only that, Akashi Seijuro wasn't being himself lately – something serious was happening, something they knew nothing about.

And they didn't have the power to stop it from happening.

"Akashicchi, come on, I was having dinner with the female servants! Akashicchi's such a killjoy." Kise pouted – though honestly, he didn't want to do so – for in truth, Akashi was the one going through the real thing.

"Ryouta... I trust they call you the love expert of the palace?" Akashi turned to Kise – he didn't want to look out the window anymore, after all he would always end up thinking of him.

"Woah – Akashicchi just praise me!" The blonde cheered, until Akashi silenced him – for if someone had heard Kise was in Akashi's room – he would have to go through solitude... again – his father had wanted it that way... perhaps he did too – at least, he used to.

He wanted to believe that he had changed, ever since Kuroko Tetsuya had come into his life.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ryouta, so – I trust you know why I have summoned you here yet again – pardon my rudeness, if it's money you want then I can give you that – but unfortunately I am not myself so I can't give you a lashing for earlier."

Kise was slightly relieved that Akashi _wasn't _himself, and he had to thank a certain person for it. "Is it about Kurokocchi again?"

"I trust that much is obvious – tell me Ryouta, honestly – what was I like before? Before I came to know about Tetsuya's existence – I'll accept anything, and you won't be punished – rest at ease."

"Well... how should I say this..." Kise racked his mind for the right words, "Ah right! You were kinda ruthless and merciless and..." There was a pause when the blonde puckered up, "You were someone who didn't care if people begged for mercy or cry in front of you!"

"...I see – if that's so – then I might have liked the me before I met Tetsuya better... I might not give in to weakness if that were so – and no Ryouta, don't let your guard down, the ruthless one you say is still in me – waiting to cause a massacre, I wonder who I should take it out on first?" Akashi mused with the usual smirk – and Kise swore he saw the real Akashi for a second.

Or was this the real him?

"Akashicchi... you must be sick."

"...I beg your pardon?" Akashi's brow furrowed at the blonde's remark – intending to argue that he was in no way sick – and if he truly was so, sickness definitely wasn't what was making him act like this.

"You're so in love, waaah, a distressed lovesick Akashicchi is so cute-"

"Enough," Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment, "I should have known better than ask you – you just told me everything I already knew."

"Waaah, so Akashicchi isn't denying it! Ne, ne, do you miss Kurokocchi?" Akashi shot Kise a look – that look saying that it was clearly obvious, but no verbal answer was spoken – and Kise definitely didn't see anything wrong in forcing it out of him.

"Come on Akashicchi, admit it! You're sooooo in loooooove~~~!"

"Maybe," Akashi said amusedly, and the blonde basically had sparkles in front of his eyes jumping and prancing around out of joy, Akashi didn't want to make Kise too hopeful – nor did he want to make himself too hopeful.

"Maybe not."

_Was he?_

"There's nothing wrong in missing someone dear to you, you know. If anything, it's human of you, Akashicchi."

"Well do remember Ryouta," Akashi warned, "That I am not a human – I am a monster to be feared."

Kise snorted and cried in disappointment after that, and so that was the story of how Akashi had to deal with a noisy blonde for company.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, I have revolutionary news for you!"

The said greenette pretends not to be interested, and he says he is busy, trying to get himself occupied with some medical files – after all, he was aspiring to be a doctor... secretly – only Takao and Akashi knew about his secret though.

"Mou, Shin-chan, you're so no fun! I can always tell you on to your mom or something~?"

"Oi!" Midorima let out a sound of protest which gave him away, and he had no choice but to listen – much to Takao's pleasure – he felt triumphant.

"So, what is this... news?"

"You see Shin-chan..." Takao pauses, as if expecting Midorima to guess and he was right, Takao did keep it hanging – saying it was for Midorima to guess.

"I have no time for your foolishness then." Midorima says, then bringing his attention back to his quilt – noting on medical studies which he planned to try secretly later – and Takao just thought that Midorima was being a creepy scientist, he snatched the sheets of paper away from the desk and had Midorima chase him – Midorima was fast, but since he wasn't up for it... Takao was faster.

"Bring that back, Takao!"

"Hmm... maybe if you promise that you'll never ignore me again?" Takao says in an almost serious tone, yet with a mix of amusement which Midorima could set apart – and he did not in any way find this funny.

_"__Takao!"_ He warned – Takao, having seen how Midorima was stopped and handed over the files in forfeit – for he didn't want to see Midorima Shintarou mad after all – he had enough to worry about.

Not that Takao had anything to worry about at the moment – except perhaps if someone else overhears what he's about to say – if it were Akashi Seijuro, he would be so dead.

"Well... you see, I just heard about how your... boss, Prince Seijuro-sama? That guy... they say he's in love, so sweet if you ask me, never expected it! Nyuhuhuhuhuhu, oh, but keep this a secret Shin-chan! I know your mouth can be really tempted-"

"That would be yours." Midorima state almost too quickly – as if he had said this every single day now.

"Hey! Aren't you surprised by this? That absolute scissor addict," Midorima resisted laughing, but he just couldn't, letting out a small hearty laugh, short but valuable to Takao – enough to use as blackmail later. "That scissor addict in love, can you imagine? He loves something more than his scissors!"

"Akashi isn't like that." Midorima says in Takao's defense, "Though I have to say, this person you say is in love isn't the Akashi I know either."

"... So you're not surprised?" Takao says in disappointment, hopes brought down in trying to interest Midorima, and the latter could only sigh looking at the signs of disappointment in the raven-head's face.

"Well, if anything I am." Midorima does not deny it – this surprised him quite considerably, for he had never dreamed of that Akashi warming up to someone almost completely. _Almost. _The Akashi Seijuro he knew would never trust someone completely, unless Akashi Seijuro had changed in a way clear as day.

This was however – not weakness, not in Midorima's eyes anyway.

"However... it might not be as surprising as you say it is." Midorima adds, and Takao looks at him with confusion.

"Sometimes Shin-chan, you are just so confusing."

"... Someone like you would never understand."

Midorima doesn't have to explain further – for he feels this conversation wouldn't end if he did so, it was just that complicated.

Not like he knew anything about the truth concerning Akashi.

_Is it my imagination or... had Takao forgotten to say who it was?_

He thought it was better off that way – he didn't want to pry into someone else's life, he didn't want to be that kind of person after all.

"Where's Kuroko?" Kagami was in a hurry, and they had said he was in his room again – and they did not bother to speak with him, for they were sure he wanted time alone – they couldn't stop Kagami though.

Kagami marched to the door and broke it open, knowing it was locked – he would always do that when he wanted some privacy.

"Kuroko!"

"...Kagami-kun, please don't do that to the door again – Riko-san would get mad at the both of us." Kuroko pouted, once again he was holding that book tightly – to the point of embracing it, he must have been lonely when Kagami was gone... that was what Kagami thought anyway.

"There's no time for that – and she kinda knows..."

"Umm... but the door was open." Kuroko deadpanned, Kagami could only think to himself that Kuroko should have said so in the first place. _This guy is hopeless._

"Gah, Akashi-_sama_ has a freaking message and it was _soooo _urgent he had to verbally drag me out of the palace." Kagami rolled his eyes in sarcasm, the thought of going through it again made him want to punch the wall – or slam his head on it.

Kuroko's brow twitched, "-sama"? What did Akashi do to make Kagami call someone "-sama"? Kuroko decided it was best not to think about it – for the sake of Kagami's pride. He saw Kagami trying to fix the door when he said it was alright, that leaving it at that would be best, for if this message was indeed urgent – then he would be better off hearing it now.

"...Fine, well, he said something about-"

"Kagami-kun, please don't add unnecessary words and say Akashi-kun's exact words to me, it wouldn't be a message if conveyed that way." Kuroko could literally see Kagami's eccentric eyebrows shoot up in irritation, but he decided to ignore the gesture – he hadn't heard from Akashi in a while, and he knew it would be a long time before he would get a message again – he just had a feeling.

"Well... he told you to stay strong no matter what happens, and that he'll be by your side."

"...I see." He couldn't help but manage a tiny smile shape in the corner of his lips – and the thought of Akashi saying that felt so him yet contradicting his absolute façade – he could see those heterochromatic eyes looking at him from miles away.

"Kuroko?"

_I promise to myself – that the next time I'll face you, I'll be stronger... Akashi-kun..._

* * *

**Well... I know, this chapter is shorter but I hope you liked it! And yes, that was Mukkun's appearance, nyuhuhuhuhu ;-; I know, I just couldn't resist the thought of him serving Akashi as chef xD**

**Please review if you think it's worth it! If not... I'll just write the next chapter for you guys anyway *but still sulks in a corner* (that was a joke)**

**-BerryBliss**


	4. ch3: A Foreign Land's Winds

**Well, this is done~ Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter: EclipseKuran, Another observer of the world, VioletFan123, and Really you HAD to do that, I truly appreciate it, and yessss Aka is in love, but I have to say, I'm warning you – we'll have a lot of drama about them ahead, but nah, I'm not making this too dramatic. Relax~**

**Disclaimer: Prologue please.**

**Note: I apologize but I made some twists to the monarchic rule, I hope it isn't too disturbing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is once again greeted by the chilly morning breeze of the Seirin kingdom – but he feels something much like warmth well up inside him. He had been woken up by Kagami from the very rays of dawn – stating there was urgent news. It's been hours since that, but he could understand why.

After all, the goal had been achieved – he was going to be a noble – a prince actually, in Seirin – it was guaranteed from the start, he being the saviour of their land after all, thus no one had any objections. He was to undergo a private ceremony, to which they reassured would be short – now there was only one question left.

How long would it take for him to get to see Akashi Seijuro again?

He wonders, truly, only to end in a short sigh, he never really knew what he wanted – for all he could ever want was in his hands, he had a family here in Seirin, and not to mention he had his brother's warm embrace – though accompanied by several lies wrapped around it, he could not bring himself to care about them.

He just wonders where this land's winds would take him next – was it really to his brother's side?

Or was it to that of a new dawn he wished would have never come?

* * *

The ceremony was full of pledges, really – as he bowed his head low while dutifully doing his part – swearing to the pledges with truth, he was down to the last pledge – he knew he could do this, after all, it was his and Akashi's wish as well.

"Do you swear to abandon all ties to your past in Teikou – and become a man his heart pledged to Seirin's peace?"

**_"_****_I am confident that the next time we meet- you'll be under their name."_**

He slightly looks up to see expectant eyes waiting for his answer – still, he could not help but be frozen on the spot – unable to say the words. Why? He had been so determined, so sure at first, had a part of him been left at Teikou?

_With Akashi-kun?_

"Once again, do you swear to abandon all ties to your past in Teikou – and become a man his heart pledged to Seirin's peace?" Riko repeated, looking at Kuroko with a firm air to her – though she was obviously worried by the lack of words in his part.

_But especially because he had to abandon the past... is why he had to do it._

"... I do."

He felt like he had betrayed himself and his emotions – but that had nothing to do with this, if he had considered turning back – then it would be too late, for the crown now weighed down on his head.

Hundreds – thousands of lives weighing on his shoulders.

Not to mention Akashi's expectations as well.

But then again – no one said it was going to be easy. He was sure somehow, in his heart, that Akashi had an even bigger burden on his shoulders than he did.

And it would only be a matter of time before the truth would show itself to him – from another distant land called Teikou.

* * *

**~Ten months later...~**

"Ah, such unfortunate news, but what do we, servants know? Our king sure has held on for quite a while to his life – a good eight months since the tragic accident..."

"Well, I've been hearing the one responsible is actually from the royal line – and it is probably in no way an _accident_." Another girl whispered, pretending to fix the laundry basket she was about to take to the laundry mat while avoiding to look at her companion in conversation – for her attention was elsewhere, avoiding some ears may hear, you never know in the palace.

"So... once again, it's a plan to take over the throne... but by who?"

"Well, nevertheless, it'll be Seijuro-sama who'll take it – since he _is_ the only rightful heir in all actuality – such a shame, he's so young, not even of age too... guess it'll not be long before we get a new king."

"True, true," The other mused in agreement – knowing how fully capable the boy was, "But did you hear? About how the other heir has escaped?"

"..._Other_ heir? What nonsense are you talking about?" The girl shot the other and incredulous look – as if not believing, yet quite appreciating such news normally hard to get even within the family itself.

"Oh you know, the boy from the Kuroko family?"

"...What about him? Besides, there's no absolute way that he would get the throne of _our _kingdom, but the thing is, rumors say he's no longer living his life in the dungeons – not sure whether that's good news, what do you think Gina?"

"Well, it's going according to my fantasies," The girl named Gina let out a demure sigh, "The thing is, not only has he been released – he's in another land, I could only hope this is one of those tales where there's a sudden revelation, and I think it's come true."

"How can you be so sure?"

"...Oh, that's a secret," Gina giggled, "But I won't be surprised if he comes to Seijuro-sama as a challenge, if you know what I mean? If the rumors are true at least."

"There you go again, what rumors are you talking about? They're not rumors if they don't go through me!" Gina rolled her eyes at her partner in conversation.

"Well, that just means you're not a true gossiper – but the thing is... they say he's in another land about now, and I'm thinking there's more to this than we think – it can't be a coincidence."

"Gina-san!" A sudden voice called out, much to their anger – just when the conversation was getting better.

"Ah, if it isn't Sacchan," Gina greeted with a not quite enthusiastic tone, looking at the pinkette who seemed to be holding the prince's change of clothes for the day. _Ah, more laundry._

"Can you take this with you? Prince's orders..." Without asking for an answer, Momoi Satsuki dumped the clothes into the basket – then walking away with levelled gait while muttering to herself in disapproval of the other servants' behaviour. _Duty first before gossip, _she grimaced to herself, then tracing down to a frown.

_I have to warn Akashi-kun._

* * *

It's been a rather eventful year for Kuroko Tetsuya – for as a prince, he got more education – and he proved to be quite a fast learner, he had always been interested in learning more, he used to crave for it too – his tutor in what would be generally called as literature, Ogiwara Shigehiro who was said to have come from a part of Teikou – Meiko, stared at him intently as he wrote what he had been instructed to do.

"...Ogiwara-kun, if you don't mind, may I ask you what's so interesting about me that makes you stare?" Even so, Kuroko had gotten used to the habit of this tutor of his – really, though quite odd in many ways, Ogiwara Shigehiro – aged eighteen - was more of a good friend than a tutor, and quite surprisingly, they shared quite a lot in common – though that still didn't explain why he was so interested in Kuroko, and he wanted a concrete explanation. He was just that stubborn.

"Nothing... it's just that I sort of remembered a certain student of mine in you... well, he's a lot more intimidating so let's put that aside – I have to say though, you're not what I expected from his description of you..."

"...You know Akashi-kun?" At the mention of the name, Ogiwara Shigehiro smiled.

"In some ways, yeah," He thought whether or not he should mention such things in the past to the bluenette, concluding that he shouldn't – judging Akashi might assure him never to see the light of dawn again if Kuroko found out things about him, "He told me a lot about you, err... while you were still in prison – he was... an acquaintance."

"And I'm guessing Akashi-kun is this intimidating student of yours?"

"...It's that obvious huh?" Ogiwara managed a small shrug, to which Kuroko nodded slightly while seeming to look interested in the fine pen Ogiwara used for writing, contemplating it with focused eyes, "He would often discuss to me things about you, and you sort of remind me of him, actually."

Kuroko looked at Ogiwara seeking for more, interested in what he had about his brother, this was a golden opportunity he wouldn't get anytime soon. "How so?" he spoke up.

"Well... one thing is how the two of you write –" Kuroko looked unsatisfied while looking for flaws in his penmanship, which Ogiwara noticed. "No no, not the penmanship – I just mean... well put it this way, Kuroko, when you're given a certain topic to write on, what drives you to write?"

Kuroko blinked, not seeing the relation in the topic at all. "...Experiences, memories... emotions..."

"Well, you may not agree with me but writing with emotions is a different thing entirely – though not a bad thing actually, just that it leads you to another world." Ogiwara caught the glint in those eyes while Kuroko was writing, really, and he somehow saw a kindred spirit in the boy. "The thing is – you write from your heart, same as Akashi Seijuro – no matter how unbelievable it may seem."

Ogiwara looked at the time – scratching his head, their conversation took too much time, and he had to admit – he wanted to spend more time with the bluenette, and the latter seemed to agree as well, but then again, time is never forgiving.

Never.

"Well, you have to go to Hyuuga-san now, he's going to teach you a whole lot about society, "Ogiwara warned, to which Kuroko seemed to catch the purpose of the words, and they were both well aware of how dedicated Hyuuga could be, "You'd better prepare your head for some banging."

"...I'll keep that in mind, Ogiwara-kun."

When the bluenette was gone, Ogiwara decided to read the little task he had given Kuroko – quite begrudgingly with a thought in mind, a plan actually.

"So he has his plenty share of goodbyes now... huh?" Ogiwara took care in not missing any word while searching for grammatical mistakes – which he rarely had no matter what, and Kuroko was just a starter, in fact he was quite surprised Kuroko wasn't caught between his emotions this time – not in the essay at least, for he wrote it eloquently in a way you would never guess.

He was such a cruel mentor to have had him write an essay about saying goodbye – but now he was reassured that he would be ready for what was ahead.

* * *

**_I have killed._**

Momoi Satsuki silently knocked at the door, thrice when she had been given permission by the occupant of the room, Akashi Seijuro.

"Akashi-sama, am I disturbing you?" Momoi apologized in advanced, entering with a curtsy, tucking her hair behind her ear before facing the prince.

**_If killing is considered a sin – then so be it._**

"No, not at all, I trust this concerns urgent matters – considering you bring yourself to me without a request for audience?"

"...Yes, it appears people are growing more suspicious of Tetsu-ku- I mean, Tetsuya-sama..."

"I see," Akashi didn't want it to end just yet – and he wanted to hear more from Momoi's lips personally, for she was one to be trusted, among all these people, who would do anything for their desires, even going as far as to push their faults and lies to others – but then again, he was one of them as well, to be honest.

"And it appears Akashi-sama's goal has been achieved at long last."

**_I will sin as much as I have to – if it's for him._**

"... Well, we'll have to make sure to reward Tetsuya for his cooperation, don't we?"

Strange, Momoi felt her heart sink, so much time had passed and for some reason she no longer knew, she could no longer see that red-haired boy who so carefully – so _tenderly_ looked at Kuroko Tetsuya with love, fondling him and whispering to him words of promise in this very room a year ago, for some reason she yearned for it – she just wanted to see something in those cold, clever eyes for some reason.

"..._Akashi-kun_, you... you're not planning something, are you?" Momoi worriedly said, wanting to choke back her words – of course he was, he was born to be like that.

The illusion – the wish of a kind Akashi Seijuro would merely remain a dream of the past – and Momoi somehow knew, _hoped_, that it was still in there, and only one person could bring that out.

Only it might be too late after all.

"Of course not, you are dismissed Satsuki," she winced at the sudden mention of her first name, only one person called her that, but she had no reason to protest, after all, her name was to the kingdom – belonging to the kingdom. "I would like to thank you for bringing me such intel, it will prove to be quite useful in the times to come."

Momoi curtsied and no longer exchanged words with the prince – excusing herself silently and closing the door behind her – leaning to it for balance, trying to keep herself from shuddering.

She feared for Akashi Seijuro.

Was his name and will now to the kingdom as well?

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was now a boy of fifteen.

There was nothing particularly special about it actually, except perhaps it was his first ever birthday without having to spend it in the dungeons – birthday or not, people there would still be treated indifferently from the usual treatment... which was nothing good. He could still remember how Aomine would bring him some nice stories to tell from what's going on outside the walls – tales of bravery at times, and just some random stuff he would pick up from townsfolk at times – it was Aomine's effort to show that he cared, and if he were here now, then he would probably do the same.

"One more year and you can get married!" Riko perked up, trying to lighten the dark atmosphere emanating from him which he did not notice himself – it did happen occasionally, which he tried to avoid if he could – though the problem lied on when it would be triggered – usually at happy occasions such as these.

That might add to the wish list for his birthday (to get rid of those habits) – god, since when did he actually wish for something on his birthday?

Somewhere in him, he just wished Akashi would be here to see it too...

"Tse, Riko, stop wishing – no way is Kuroko marrying you." Hyuga joked, and Riko just commented on how he was such a killjoy, Kuroko watched as they had their little argument, he found something blooming in the two actually – Hyuga and Riko, and it was a feeling he knew all too well.

It was the same feeling he got when Akashi was together with him.

He blushed slightly, the thought of Akashi Seijuro made him like that – though he could not fully understand it now, he might over time – and this was just the beginning of his life – his new life.

"Ah, but Hyuga just wants to marry Riko." Teppei pointed out casually, and they all directed their attention at the two with some matching noises (which bothered them actually) they were now blushing mad – and it would have lasted if not for the presence of Riko's father who was glaring daggers at Hyuga now – and he was the boss here.

"Moving on, since this is a party for Kuroko-kun, we should talk about his lovelife." Riko murmured, and everyone seemed to agree, Kuroko shot her an incredulous look – and he wanted to convince himself that he had no lovelife at the moment... right? Loving someone in a romantic way didn't even come into his mind yet – not really, not now with such pending circumstances...

He didn't even know if he had the time for it.

"As expected of my daughter, I'm so proud of you Riko-tan!" The king eerily praised, and his sudden personality change creeped them to the bone – it wasn't necessarily Kuroko's impression of a king – with how Teikou's system was and all...

But this was Seirin, of course it was different – and besides... the one he was seeing now was a loving father.

"You've grown up to be such a mature lady..." Kuroko could only imagine how the embrace Riko was enveloped in – courtesy of the king – felt like, but he had caught a glimpse of what it was like before. Warm, loving, protective – as if it disconnected you from the world and led you to another one.

Riko gently pushed her father away and teased him for being too exaggerated – and that she was always like that ever since, however that did not make the earlier topic left to linger in their minds cease to exist, and they still kept their focus on Kuroko.

"So, Kuroko-kun," Riko urged, poking his cheek teasingly, "Do tell, spill it, or I'll get it out of your mouth wahahahahahaha." Her laugh was plain evil, all of them could tell, and they could only feel sorry for the target of that persistence – Kuroko.

"I've... I've never held romantic feelings for someone."

And yet they still don't believe him.

"Nor do I have the intention to anytime soon."

Stares.

He himself doesn't even know if it's a lie or not – he just really couldn't seem to grasp what love is, and when you can truly consider you love someone.

And he just doesn't know when that could ever be.

Suddenly, he was spared from answering their persistent questions by the opening of the door to the room when Koganei Shinji had burst in with a box in his hands – something quite familiar and pleasing in his eyes.

"... Uh... how should I say this... it was just sent by some carrot and uh... there's no name of the sender – said it's for Kuroko."

"...Koganei-kun, enough of your jokes. Carrots don't walk, and they don't have hands to hold out presents." Riko dryly pointed out matter-of-factly, suddenly alarmed when Kuroko took the gift with ease, much to the other's surprise as well.

"Kuroko, be careful, it might be something creepy or-"

"No, Kagami-kun, thank you for your concern but I'm sure it's not anything like that." Kuroko reassured, still holding the powder blue box sealed with a red ribbon – it was so honest Kuroko wanted to laugh.

"After all..."

_It's from Akashi-kun._

"Aren't you going to open it?" Hyuga questioned while eyeing the box with what seemed like suspicion – well, as expected, you never know what may bring danger these days, and they all had the right to be cautious about it.

"...I'll open it later."

_Best for last they say._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya didn't know why, but he felt more tired than the party organizers – in other words, Riko and company who were still lively even after the party had finished – which was simple actually, however special, if only he had the time to savour every moment of it – if not for the voices which still lingered in his mind.

_...Am I in love with anybody?_

He slowly removed the ribbon sealing the box – which was especially tight, as how Akashi used to pack those presents for him back in the dungeons actually, and he had gotten used to untying them – as if it were second nature.

Well, Akashi surely had a knack for choosing these kind of books – they were exactly Kuroko's type, but one particular novel caught his eye.

It was a sequel of the book Akashi had given him a few days before his release from the dungeons – well, he wasn't a sucker for tragic endings like the one from the first, so he figured he would see if this one had a happy ending.

He didn't like seeing tales ending in vain and bits of hearts crumbling apart in all actuality.

It seemed like the typical ending Akashi would like – bittersweet, though it wasn't that simple actually.

It never was.

These books always ended up sucking him into their world, and he would be attached to it, disconnected from reality.

Akashi Seijuro always pulled him back though – in a way he least expected.

**_Dear Tetsuya, _**

**_Happy birthday, and I congratulate you for accomplishing your task – but this is just the beginning, and I would like to warn you beforehand that the days ahead will not be easy._**

**_Not for either of us._**

**_If you're calling me an unfair person for not telling you this personally, fear not – it will only be a matter of time before we see each other again._**

**_Unfortunately, there is no option to say 'no' to fate Tetsuya, if only there was something like that – then I would have taken it a long ago._**

**_Akashi Seijuro_**

Is it really too much to ask for a happy ending?

* * *

It was made clear that Teikou's prince – soon to be king Akashi Seijuro, of age and eligible marriage – did not in any way, desire one's hand in marriage, for he saw not what would do him good to love while pursuing his duties and goals – especially when his heart was already set on a particular individual – and it would only be a matter of hours before they would see each other again.

Teikou was an influential kingdom – so the news of the sudden death of the late king had brought grief – and in all truth – seemed to be the opening of a door to opportunities, to have Akashi marry one of their daughters, but he had made it clear, and it was absolute, he would not marry whoever it may be, much to their disappointment – and it was evident he seemed to have made enemies, but they could do nothing, for they knew fear – they knew their place.

Once again, Teikou was an influential kingdom – so the birth of a new king was to no surprise, something to be witnessed by everyone in the seven kingdoms. All had been invited to witness this event – old and young, poor and rich, girl and boy – it was already in his mind according to plans, he would be crowned, then he would parade around Teikou – preparations had already been made, people staying true promise – had been lined – regardless of rank, they had all knew better than to interrupt such an event – or it would mean the death of them.

It had all been done so quickly – the crown weighing on his head as he said words of oath and promise – which in all truth was just a procedure for the people and publicity, since most in the political world had lost their minds to greed, power, and whatever they may desire – Akashi knew better than to say anything though, however...

Nothing got in his way now, no one, not even his father who lay on his death bed – if only they knew he had been the cause of their dear king's death, he could only wonder what they would say. Vile, cruel, merciless – that was how he had been viewed, if he had not been king, then maybe it would have ended up differently.

If he had been born like Kuroko Tetsuya, then maybe he would be in a way – a different person, but it did not mean the fact of him being a royal meant his everything – of course not, in the end it was just a title – something to achieve his goals.

Though it was said equality was observed – those of the royal families of the seven kingdoms and company would be the first to greet his presence in the parade which quite surprisingly, actually anticipated – as a child he never really liked the thought of it, nor did he think about it much.

The double doors towering over him opened as he trailed down, leaving a trail of rose petals which his rose bearers had spread wherever he went – as if he were something to be looked at, but his eyes wandered elsewhere – looking for a pair of round ones which he wanted to look at him and only him – he wouldn't mind if he could look at them forever.

And forever it shall be – no matter where they may wander, as long as he could take a glimpse, take a peek – as long as those eyes would meet his willingly, only then will he be satisfied.

Only then will he be capable of doing what it takes to set things right... even if it meant looking away from them someday.

But just for now...

* * *

"Heh... so that's Akashi Seijuro huh?" Hyuuga voiced out, when Riko gave him a whack in the head for stating so – judging the prince was looking their way, not to mention it was obviously him – though she couldn't blame him, it had been the first time they saw him, judging they were always enemy kingdoms until recently, and the sight was fascinating in a way.

Only those eyes weren't for them obviously.

Kuroko almost felt proud to see Akashi as he paraded through the streets for some reason – though he really didn't know what he should be proud about, his mismatched eyes shone like jewels complimenting the crown adorning his head, but somehow... he felt something had changed, he just knew it.

It was as if he were seeing another Akashi Seijuro.

"Kurokocchi," was the whisper, when he looked to his side to see Kise Ryouta – all of them turned to face Kise, Kise waved back and winked at Akashi, who nodded in approval before disappearing further into town, Kise slipped a piece of paper into Kuroko's breast pocket, saying Akashi had a message. Kuroko thanked him before he disappeared into the crowd, ignoring the stares directed at him and Seirin. His company knew not to pry, so he leaned on a wall and unfolded the note, seeing the familiar appearance of Akashi's neat handwriting.

**_"_****_When the coronation parade is done, see me later evening. My room."_**

* * *

**Any perverted thoughts? *smirk* Nah, just joking, sorry for the crappy cliffhanger, and I have to apologize how long this took – since uh... well... It's been hard writing recently and I had to think through this carefully, since this was a filler chapter though with vital foreshadowing. I've been really crappy lately ;-; I know, but I hoped you liked this. Drop a review if you'd like~ I would love you so much for it, once again, thank you for reading.**

Sneak peek (Because we all know I'm evil):

_"__You do know that if people saw us here, we would get in big trouble?" Akashi playfully questioned, pleased at the sight of the blushing bluenette in front of him – but he didn't care really, after all, nothing would be kept a secret forever._

_"__Akashi-kun..."_

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and it had been too late for them when a certain person entered to the sight of the two panting as they exchanged kisses repeatedly from earlier._

**_"_****_Akashi?"_**

_Kuroko had to struggle to keep his chapped lips from making a protest to see who was at the door._

**Uh... okay, so till the next update *Good luck in guessing who it is~***

**-BerryBliss**


End file.
